Einer
by LesMizerables
Summary: Mungkin pertemuan kami diawali dengan cara yang salah dan mungkin juga pada dasarnya dua orang yang sama-sama terluka tidak seharusnya bersama. Pada akhirnya kami harus mengakui kalau kami adalah dua orang yang salah untuk satu sama lain. Tapi, waktu bisa saja mengubah segalanya. [Akashi x Kuroko / AkaKuro] AU! Warning inside!
1. Chapter 1

_**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **Rate M**_

 _ **Genre :**_

 _ **Romance/Hurt-Comfort**_

 _ **Warning! :**_

 _ **AU/OOC (semoga saja tidak)/Typo(?)/MatureContent/BahasaVulgar#maybe/Yaoi/LIME/LEMON #keepsafe**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Suara kemeriahan di suatu tempat tertutup membuat beberapa orang yang mendengarnya ikut menghebohkan suasana sambil bertepuk tangan. Sebuah pesta rahasia? _tidak!_ , sebuah perkumpulan anak-anak gaul? _tidak!_ , semua asumsi tentang tempat itu selalu salah. Tempat itu memang tertutup, tapi tidak sedikit juga orang-orang yang mengetahui tempat aneh itu, _to the point.._ tempat para lelaki penghibur.

Biasanya orang-orang akan menjumpai klub-klub dewasa dengan para gadis-gadis sexy sambil menari erotis maupun para wanita penghibur yang rela kehilangan harta berharganya demi beberapa lembar uang, tapi tempat yang satu ini sangatlah berbeda, orang-orang hanya bisa menjumpai ribuan laki-laki remaja maupun dewasa berkumpul di tempat itu, sudah jelas bahwa tempat itu berisi para kaum _Yaoi_ yang ingin memenuhi hasrat seksualnya.

"Siapakah yang akan membayar lebih tinggi untuk pria seme disampingku ini?" teriak seseorang yang dikenal sebagai MC acara taruhan di tempat itu.

Semua pria berparas wajah uke memenuhi area pria seme itu, Aomine Daiki namanya. Wajah seme dengan kulit coklat gelap menjadi serbuan pria uke saat ini, banyak yang menawarnya dengan harga yang sangat tinggi.

"Kise Ryota, dia memilih Aomine dengan harga sangat tinggi, ada yang sanggup melewatinya?" seru sang MC saat salah seorang pemuda membuka harga tinggi.

Kehebohan pun berubah menjadi keheningan, mungkin tidak ada uke lain yang dapat melewati bayaran Kise.

"Selamat, Kise-san." sang MC memberi salam pada Kise dan memberikannya ruang untuk mengajak Aomine pergi dan menjadi partnernya malam itu.

"Baiklah, untuk yang terakhir pada malam hari ini. Dia adalah seorang uke."

Kali ini para pria seme memenuhi panggung sambutan, seolah mereka siap membayar tinggi untuk uke yang satu ini, klub di tempat ini jarang memunculkan uke, maka sudah jelas kalau uke yang menjadi bahan taruhan ini akan sangat dikejar-kejar oleh seme lainnya.

Suara tapak kaki dari arah pintu dekat panggung pun semakin jelas seraya seorang pria atau dapat dibilang, seorang pemuda berambut biru terang dengan paras wajah yang sangat uke itu benar-benar membuat para seme-seme menantinya penuh kegirangan, antara ingin segera membawanya pulang atau menidurinya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, seorang uke, dan masih amatir, belum ada yang pernah menjamahnya, maka harganya akan langsung dibuka dengan jumlah yang cukup tinggi. Ada yang sanggup?" sang MC menarik pemuda bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu agar lebih dekat dengan calon pembayarnya itu.

Seketika suasana menjadi sangat hening, itu antara pemuda ini tidak laku atau pemuda ini terlalu mahal. Tapi tidak lama, ada seorang pemuda juga yang berani mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku akan membayarnya dengan jumlah itu." kata salah satu pemuda, berambut merah kehitaman dan bertubuh kekar berotot itu.

"Kagami?" sahut salah satu temannya, "Jangan lakukan."

"Kau terlalu meremehkanku, Midorima.", pemuda berambut merah itu pun mengeluarkan uangnya dan memberikannya pada sang MC.

"Baiklah, mari kita ucapkan selamat untuk Ka-"

"Tunggu!" teriak seorang pemuda lainnya dari arah berlawanan, "Aku akan membayarnya jauh lebih tinggi lagi dan aku dapat memastikan tidak ada yang mampu melebihi bayaranku."

Semua seme yang sedaritadi memperhatikan wajah polos Kuroko kini beralih pada wajah seorang pemuda dengan mata _heterochromia_ nya itu.

"A-Akashi?" cetus pemuda yang terlebih dahulu membayar untuk Kuroko, Kagami Taiga.

Tanpa mendengarkan perkataan Kagami, pemuda _heterochromia_ bernama Akashi itu sudah memberikan semua uangnya pada sang MC. MC yang tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi langsung memberikan ruang untuk Akashi agar dapat membawa Kuroko. Persaingan yang begitu singkat tapi ketat.

Akashi menarik Kuroko ke sebuah ruangan kecil, sebuah ruang ganti sepertinya.

"Cepat kenakan pakaianmu, kau akan bersamaku semalaman ini." katanya datar tapi menatap dalam pemuda uke didepannya itu.

Kuroko dengan cepat memunguti pakaiannya di lantai ruang ganti itu, mungkin karena terlalu terburu-buru, ia tidak sempat menaruh pakaiannya di tempat yang layak, saat ini Kuroko hanya mengenakan _boxer_ biru polosnya, memancing pandangan Akashi untuk selalu melihatinya.

"Ehm..A-Ano.. bisakah kau tidak melihatku seperti itu?"

Akashi mengalihkan wajahnya, "Memang kau pikir aku akan melakukannya denganmu sekarang? _Cih!_ " balasnya ketus.

Dengan cepatnya Kuroko mengenakan pakaiannya itu dan mengikuti Akashi ke apartementnya yang terletak tepat 2 bangunan dari tempat itu, Akashi mengajak masuk Kuroko yang sedaritadi memasang wajah paniknya itu.

"Doushite?" tanya Akashi saat menyadarinya.

Kuroko menelan ludahnya tanda panik yang tertahan itu, ia mengalami dilema yang kuat, antara harus menggantikan uang Akashi dengan memuaskannya atau kabur dan menerima resiko masuk penjara karena telah melakukan penipuan.

"Ehm.. kau tau bahwa aku masih amatir kan? E-Ehm..jadi," tiba-tiba Akashi mendorong tubuh Kuroko ke ranjangnya itu dan menindih tubuh mungilnya, "Aaah..Akashi-kun." rintih Kuroko kesakitan akibat perlakuan Akashi.

Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko dan membimbingnya untuk menyentuh _abs_ nya, Kuroko memejamkan matanya, ia benar-benar uke yang amatir. Melihat respon Kuroko, Akashi menyudahi aksinya dan memberi ruang Kuroko untuk bernapas lega.

"Kau benar-benar amatiran ya, Tetsuya."

"Hmm.. ya begitulah."

Dengan wajah datarnya Akashi menatap dalam uke amatiran yang baru saja ia bayar mahal itu, "Kau memang bodoh." bisiknya pada Kuroko.

"Are?"

"Menyentuh _abs_ ku saja kau tidak becus, bagaimana kalau ku suruh kau melakukannya lebih intim lagi?"

Kedua _chrom_ mata yang berbeda warna itu melihati Kuroko penuh ketajaman, sebentar lagi pemuda yang ia bayar ini akan menganggapnya berotak mesum, bagaimana tidak? ia rela melepas lembaran demi lembaran uang yang ia punya itu hanya untuk menyewa pemuda amatiran yang sama sekali tidak berpengalaman untuk memuaskannya.

"Gomennasai, Akashi-kun. A-Aku masih belum yakin untuk melakukannya."

Lagi-lagi sinar mata seram dipancarkan Akashi, "Lantas, apa gunanya kau mengikuti taruhan sialan itu?"

"Ehm..sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin melakukannya, tapi demi bertahan hidup, aku terpaksa mengikuti taruhan itu." jelasnya sambil mengusap air matanya yang mulai menetes, sungguh pemuda yang mudah tersentuh hatinya. Wajah polos ukenya dibasahi oleh butiran-butiran air mata, tidak ragu Akashi mengusap setiap butiran itu, walau terlihat kejam dan sombong, Akashi tetaplah manusia yang memiliki hati.

"Lagipula, aku juga tidak ingin melakukannya padamu, Tetsuya."

"Lalu mengapa kau rela membayar mahal untukku, Akashi-kun?"

"Karena suatu alasan, dan akan jauh lebih baik untuk tidak dibahas sekarang."

Wajah Akashi yang semula datar, kini berubah menjadi lebih nyaman dilihat seolah ada sesuatu yang menempel di benaknya.

"Sebenarnya banyak hal yang ingin ku tau darimu, tapi kau butuh istirahat bukan? menginaplah di apartementku, besok akan ku antar kau pulang."

Kuroko mengangguk kecil, awalnya ia merasa terancam dengan Akashi, tapi dengan reaksi Akashi yang sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menjamahnya itu membuatnya merasa lebih nyaman. Mungkin ia sudah menyadari kepribadian Akashi yang sebenarnya.

"Hmm.. tidurlah sekarang. Besok kau akan menjadi partnerku seharian."

"B-Baiklah, Akashi-kun."

 **TBC**

* * *

 _A/N : Minna-san.. kembali lagi author membuat fanfict ala jampe jampenya Shounen-ai #dilempar_

 _Tapi jangan kuatir, untuk fanfict author yang masih berstatus belum kelar, maka masih author lanjutkan, tapi tentu updatenya gak pasti. :D maklum, tangan author udah greget banget mau nulis fanfict baru. Semoga suka dengan fanfict baru ini ya :P hehe.._

 _Next!_ _ **Chapter 2**_ _comingsoon!_ _ **Kuroko POV only**_ _XD_

 _Mind to review?_


	2. Chapter 2

" _Sssttt..."_

" _Bangunlah!"_

" _Apa kau bercanda? ini sudah pagi!"_

" _Jangan banyak bertingkah, cepat bangun!"_

* * *

 _ **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **Einer**_

 _ **(Chapter 2)**_

 _Warning! : ada LIME almost LEMON di chapter ini_

 _Mohon skip saja chapter ini apabila tidak suka unsur LIME/LEMON. :D_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Kuroko POV-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Mimpi?_

 _Tentu saja bukan!_

Aku dapat memastikan bahwa detik ini kakiku sedang diselimuti dengan selimut dan kepalaku sedang ditopang oleh sebuah bantal dengan suasana kamar yang sangat asing bagiku.

Baik, baru ku ingat, aku mengikuti sebuah taruhan di suatu tempat tertutup, dan semua pria gagah menaruhkanku dengan harga yang sangat tinggi sampai akhirnya, Akashi Seijuro, ia yang membayarku jauh lebih tinggi dari yang lainnya dengan alasan yang masih menjadi sebuah misteri ini.

"Aku sudah membuatkanmu sarapan. Cepatlah bersiap-siap!"

Lamat-lamat ku dengar suara Akashi-kun, apakah ia memang sudah terbiasa bangun pagi? memang pemuda yang sempurna bagi semua wanita yang menyukainya, tapi sayang, ia bahkan tidak tertarik dengan wanita bertubuh sexy.

Ku usap sedikit mataku yang masih menyipit ini, tapi ku paksakan agar terbuka lebar dan mengambil handuk dan pakaian yang sudah Akashi-kun siapkan untukku. Dengan cepatnya aku membersihkan diriku, rasanya senang dapat terbebas dari tempat mengerikan itu.

Setelah selesai membersihkan tubuhku dan bersiap-siap, aku menghampiri Akashi-kun yang sudah menungguku di ruang makan dengan bermacam-macam makanan lezat nan mahal itu.

"Kau memesannya, Akashi-kun?"

"Kau pikir aku rela merusak pencernaanku dengan makanan cepat saji yang tidak higienis itu?"

"Ehmm.. gomen."

"Sudahlah, makan saja. Ini semua ku masak sendiri."

Walau paras wajahnya yang selalu datar dan cara bicaranya yang dapat dibilang 'agak' menusuk hati itu, ternyata ia sangat memperhatikan dirinya dan orang lain. Memang pemuda yang sempurna.

"Wah.. Ini lezat!"

Sebenarnya ada jauh lebih dari dua kata tadi yang mewakili masakan Akashi-kun, tapi ia bisa saja mengiraku berlebihan dalam soal makanan.

"Hmm.. terima kasih. Senang jika kau menikmatinya."

Lagi-lagi jawabnya sangat jutek kepadaku, walau seperti itu, disela-sela wajah datarnya yang dialihkan dari tatapanku, aku dapat melihat senyuman tipisnya itu.

"Setelah ini, kau akan menemaniku seharian. Tenang saja, aku akan mengantarmu ke rumahmu nanti."

Rumah?

Sudah hampir 5 bulan aku tidak kembali ke rumahku, _otosan..okasan.._ aku merindukan mereka. Tapi aku tidak yakin untuk menginjakkan tapak kakiku lagi di rumahku, aku juga tidak dapat membayangkan apa respon mereka kalau mereka tau tentang hal buruk yang ku lakukan.

"Ada masalah apa, Tetsuya?"

"Ti-Tidak. Gomen.. sudah membuatmu khawatir."

Aku tidak mungkin menceritakannya pada Akashi-kun, ia sendiri pun tidak ingin menceritakan masalahnya padaku, jadi sebaiknya aku juga tidak mengatakan apapun pada Akashi-kun.

"Sudah siap?"

Ku anggukan kepalaku dan langsung mengikuti Akashi-kun untuk bersiap pergi entah kemana, yang harusnya ku pikirkan saat ini hanyalah untuk memuaskannya dan memenuhi keinginannya tanpa melibatkan ranjang.

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku hanya dapat menatapnya dari belakang, cara jalannya saja sudah sangat berwibawa, ia bahkan tidak sedikitpun menoleh ke belakang, benar-benar membuktikan jati dirinya yang kuat itu.

"Bisa tunggu disini sebentar? aku akan membeli minuman, aku tau kau lelah berjalan terus."

"B-Baiklah, Akashi-kun."

Akashi-kun memasuki sebuah market diseberang tempatku berdiri saat ini. Peluangku untuk kabur tentu saja banyak, tapi itu mungkin hanya pemikiranku dulu, saat ini aku merasa jauh lebih nyaman dengannya, karena aku juga ingin membalas kebaikan singkatnya itu dengan mendampinginya, lagi pula hanya satu hari ini saja.

"Jadi ini Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"Uke sekali wajahnya."

"Sangat cocok untuk menjadi santapan di ranjang. Haha.."

Belum lama Akashi-kun pergi ke market itu, segerombolan pemuda berwajah seme mendekatiku, apa yang mereka inginkan? menggodaku?

"Kalian siapa?" tukasku.

Mereka tertawa meledek saat mendengar respon sok berani ku ini, _Cih!_ apa aku akan berakhir disini?

Dari yang dapat ku lihat, mereka sangatlah tidak asing, mereka sepertinya memang sering menghabiskan di tempat taruhan itu. Salah satunya berambut hijau berkacamata, ada juga yang berambut merah agak gelap itu, dan berambut kuning terang yang dirangkul oleh pemuda tinggi berambut biru keunguan dan berkulit agak coklat gelap itu.

"Kau memang cocok untuk memanjakannya." sahut si rambut merah itu dan meraba selangkangannya itu memberi suatu isyarat. Ya.. isyarat buruk tentunya.

Si rambut hijau menghampiriku dan menggenggam lenganku kuat, matanya dan senyumannya itu semua tampak seperti seringai licik.

"Jika dipakai bergilir akan jauh lebih baik." bisiknya kepadaku dan mulai meraba tubuhku. Suasana saat ini sangatlah sepi, tidak banyak orang maupun kendaraan umum yang berlalu-lalang karena masih sangatlah pagi, situasiku saat ini benar-benar kacau.

Pemuda dengan rambut biru keunguan itu juga menghampiriku dan menatapku nafsu, ia bahkan menyeludupkan tangannya ke kaos yang kupakai ini dan meraba halus perutku. Perlahan-lahan rabaannya menggapai _zipper_ celanaku, ingin sekali aku memberontak, tapi teman-temannya yang lain sudah mencengkeram tubuhku dari segala arah. _Akashi-kun, tolong aku!_

"Aomine, kau tidak akan mungkin melakukannya disini kan? terlalu terbuka."

"Hmm.., kau benar, Midorima. Sebaiknya kita bawa saja ke markas."

Markas? apa maksud mereka?

 _Sial!_ entah apa yang mereka lakukan padaku, mataku mulai menyipit, dan yang ku rasakan hanyalah tangan-tangan sialan yang meraba tubuhku dan mulai membawaku pergi ke suatu tempat, dan tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

"Bangunlah, tukang tidur. Haha.."

"Kau tidak akan memejamkan mata indahmu terus kan?"

Lamat-lamat ku dengar suara, mataku masih terasa berat dan kepalaku masih terasa pusing, tapi dari cara membangunkannya, itu persis seperti Akashi-kun. Apa yang terjadi? apa yang tadi itu semuanya hanya mimpi?

Dengan setengah girang dan mulai sadar, aku membuka mataku lebar-lebar dan menanti senyuman tipis Akashi-kun.

Tapi _sial!_

Yang ku lihat saat ini sangat membuat mataku terbelalak kaget tak karuan. Bagaimana tidak? aku melihat tubuhku sudah tak berbusana, hanya sehelai kain kecil menutupi selangkangan sampai ke lututku.

"Jangan kuatir, kami belum melakukannya. Kami tentu saja ingin mendengar desahan kotormu itu."

Apa-apaan ini?

Lagi-lagi kumpulan pemuda sialan yang menatapku penuh nafsu, mereka sudah melakukan tindakan vulgar seperti ini kepadaku.

"Kau siap, Midorima?"

"Tak perlu membuang-buang waktu lagi, Aomine."

Pemuda berambut hijau dan biru keungunan ini menatapku jahat, mereka mendekatiku dan perlahan meraba-raba tubuhku, hanya kain kecil ini saja yang dapat menyelamatkanku dari rasa malu, aku hanya dapat bergerak terbatas untuk mempertahankan tubuhku.

"Tidakkk!" jeritku saat pemuda berambut hijau itu mengelus pahaku.

Tidak segan ku tendang wajahnya itu hingga kacamatanya patah, aku mengambil celanaku yang tergantung disebelah kepalaku dan memakainya dengan cepat, ini kesempatanku untuk kabur.

"Are?"

Niat kaburku pun harus terkubur dalam-dalam saat pemuda berambut biru keunguan ini mencengkeram tanganku kuat.

"Mau kemana?" bisiknya licik.

Lagi-lagi ia membuka celanaku dan melebarkan kedua pahaku. _Sial!_ apa ia akan mengotoriku?

Pemuda berambut hijau yang baru saja ku tendang tadi membekap mulutku dan memasang wajah seolah ingin membunuhku.

"Sialan! berani-beraninya kau menendangku dan merusak kacamataku. Cepat Aomine! pakai ia bergilir."

Posisiku sudah benar-benar posisi _dead end_ , kedua tanganku ditahan oleh pemuda berambut biru keunguan ini, dan pemuda lainnya mengelilingiku. Samar-samar ku lihat dari kaca yang terletak di dekat pintu keluar itu menunjukkan bayangan buruk pemuda itu, ia mulai membuka celananya dan meraba tubuhku nafsu. _Sial!_ aku benar-benar akan dinodai.

"Akan ku habisi kau, bocah!" ancamnya.

Aku menyerah, ya.. menyerah. Aku tidak bisa melakukan upaya apapun untuk kabur, keadaanku sudah jelas.. jelas bahwa aku akan berakhir sial. Mungkin setelah ini, aku lebih baik mati saja.

Ku pejamkan mataku, hanya peluh keringatku yang mengalir dan menetes, aku tidak ingin melihat kejadian yang akan menimpaku ini.

"Cepat, Aomine!"

Karena dorongan teman-temannya, pemuda itu mulai memperkuat cengkeramannya padaku dan mendekatkan tubuhnya kepadaku, bisa ku rasakan panas tubuhnya.

Ku lihat dari kaca, ia sudah menyiapkan 'sesuatu' yang akan menghancurkan hidupku selamanya, bisa ku lihat benda itu mulai mendekati tubuhku. Baiklah, aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun selain pasrah.

Tawa pemuda-pemuda itu memenuhi ruangan aneh ini, mereka benar-benar senang melihatku terpuruk dan menangis seperti anak kecil. Kalau aku mati, aku harap aku tidak mengingat hal buruk ini. Saat ini, aku hanya ingin memejamkan mataku dan membayangkan malaikat membawaku pergi dari dunia gila ini.

"Aaaaaaaaa!" jerit pemuda berambut merah, membuat kawan-kawannya melihatnya dan si rambut biru keunguan itu menghentikan aksinya dan memberiku kesempatan memunguti pakaianku.

"Kagami, ada apa?"

"Si aneh itu yang melakukannya."

"Siapa?"

"Dia..."

Semua pemuda itu terbelalak kaget saat melihat sosok berwajah datar menangkap basah aksi mereka.

"Siapapun yang berani menyentuh Tetsuya-ku, akan ku injak wajahnya."

Suara itu? benarkah?

"Akashi Seijuro.." salah satu pemuda memanggil namanya. Ya itu adalah Akashi-kun.

"Sampai kapan kau akan melakukan tindakan bodoh ini, Kagami Taiga.. Midorima Shintarou.. Aomine Daiki..Kise Ryouta.." tukas Akashi-kun yang membuat mereka semua terdiam.

Akashi-kun menarik tanganku dan membawaku pergi dari tempat itu, tiada satupun dari pemuda tadi mengikuti. Akashi-kun membawaku ke suatu tempat yang jauh dari tempat tadi, setidaknya tempat itu jauh lebih nyaman dan aman, bahkan lebih mirip dengan taman yang luas.

"Minumlah.."

Akashi-kun memberikanku minuman kecil, tanpa ragu, ku teguk habis minuman itu, sepertinya aku memang terlalu lelah karena aksi tadi.

"Janganlah jauh dariku, Tetsuya."

 _Are?_

"Hmm.. Baiklah."

Pertama kalinya aku menatap wajah Akashi-kun penuh kecemasan saat melihatku, bahkan ia tidak segan membersihkan butiran keringat di dahiku.

"Hmm ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana mereka bisa mengenalmu?"

Akashi-kun yang semula meneguk minumannya, kini menghentikan aktivitas minumnya dan menatapku aneh.

"Sungguh kau ingin mengetahuinya?"

"Aku tidak memaksamu, Akashi-kun."

Wajahnya kini berubah lagi, menjadi jauh lebih dingin dan seolah tertekan dengan pertanyaanku, apa ada sesuatu?

"Hm.. tidak perlu kau ceritakan, aku menghormati privasimu."

Kini ia menggenggam tanganku dan menatapku dalam, _astaga.._ tatapan dari mata _heterochromia_ nya sangat mencolok.

"Mungkin kau akan membenciku setelah ini." bisiknya, tapi hanya ku respon dengan wajah penuh rasa percaya dengannya.

"Sebenarnya mereka adalah teman-teman dekatku dan kami membuat sebuah geng. Geng kami adalah geng yang baik, sampai suatu hal membuat jalan kami menyimpang."

Ku elus pelan punggung pemuda di depanku ini, wajah datarnya kini menjadi lebih kalem.

"Lalu?"

Akashi-kun menghela nafasnya, dan berusaha mengucapkan kata demi kata.

"Mungkin aku tidak akan menceritakan banyak saat ini, tapi yang jelas aku juga dulu,"

"Apa?"

"Melakukan hal yang sama kepada pemuda uke seperti yang dilakukan Daiki kepadamu."

Rasanya tubuhku seperti baru saja dikejut dengan alat kejut bertegangan tinggi, betapa kagetnya aku melihat pemuda tampan seperti Akashi-kun ternyata dulu juga suka melakukan hal yang buruk. Dilema pun menyerang pikiranku lagi, antara aku mempercayainya atau kuatir akan tindakan selanjutnya kepadaku nanti. Membuatku semakin penasaran mengapa ia ingin membayar mahal untukku kalau tidak ingin menjamahku?

 **TBC**

* * *

 _A/N : Wow! Chapter 2 kelar juga yah haha.._

 _Walau words masih sedikit, tapi di chapter selanjutnya akan author tingkatkan lagi, hehe.._

 _Maaf ya kalau chapter 2nya agak aneh, berhubung author juga harus fokus dengan fanfict lain yang ngantri terussssss #plak._

 _Yosh! nantikan ya_ _ **Chapter 3**_ _nya :)_

 _Mind to review?_


	3. Chapter 3

Tatapan terdalam dengan sinar mata yang penuh kepasrahan tentunya, wajah datar yang kini menjadi semu, sangat menunjukkan ekspresinya yang tidak seperti biasanya itu. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat mata _heterochromia_ nya dilinangi air mata.

* * *

 _ **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **Einer**_

 _ **(Chapter 3)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kuroko POV only**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"Tetsuya..."

"A-Ada..apa?"

Untuk menjawab panggilannya saja rasanya sulit sekali, wajahnya sangatlah menyentuh hatiku. Padahal waktu masih menunjukkan siang hari, tapi rasanya hembusan angin sejuk ini, memberiku kesan pagi yang nyaman. Akashi-kun, melihatnya tersenyum saja , aku sudah terbawa perasaan, apalagi saat melihat wajahnya yang dibasahi air mata. Aku jelas sangat mengerti apa yang menjadi tekanan di batinnya.

"Mau pulang saja?"

"Tidak, Tetsuya.. aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang."

Aku mengambil sapu tangan di sakuku dan mengusap air mata Akashi-kun, ia menerima perlakuanku, ini suatu kejarangan.

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas." cetusnya tiba-tiba dan menarik tanganku. Ingin sekali aku pergi jauh darinya dan menjalani hidup burukku lagi, tapi melihatnya dengan kondisi seperti ini, mungkin sebaiknya ku simpan dalam-dalam niat jelekku ini, aku tetap harus bersamanya.

"Bisa kau tunjukkan dimana rumahmu?" tanya Akashi-kun. Aku memberikan secarik kertas yang berisi alamat tempat tinggalku, karena sudah cukup lama aku tidak pulang, aku tidak yakin kalau rumahku masih sama seperti dulu, tapi itu tentu saja tidak benar.

Setelah Akashi-kun membaca kertas alamat yang ku berikan itu, ia langsung mengantarkanku ke alamat rumahku itu, berhubung jarak apartment Akashi-kun tidaklah jauh, maka dengan cepat kami sudah ada di daerah rumahku. Tidak sabar aku ingin berjumpa dengan ayah dan ibuku.

"Tidak ku sangka, ternyata rumahku dekat dengan apartementku."

"A-Ah iya.."

Antara senang atau kuatir, aku melihat rumahku yang masih sama persis seperti dulu, tidak ada satupun yang berubah selain cat dindingnya dan pekarangan taman yang semakin rapi.

"Jumpai dulu ayah dan ibumu, aku akan menanti disini."

"Ba-baiklah.."

Ku hela nafas singkat, rasanya jantungku berdetup tak karuan saat melihat pintu rumahku setengah terbuka. Dengan memberanikan diri, aku mengetuk pintu rumahku sendiri, walaupun rumah sendiri, terkadang aku masih merasa asing.

Tidak lama menunggu, aku melihat seseorang membuka pintunya lebar-lebar, wajah orang itu mengukir sebuah senyuman tipis, dan yang ku rasakan saat ini bukanlah ketegangan sementara seperti tadi, melainkan ketenangan di batinku.

"Otosan..."

Dengan bahagianya aku meneriakannya, orang itu adalah ayahku, tatapan matanya masih sama seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu, senyumannya pun sama persis. Ya Tuhan.. betapa aku merindukannya.

"Walaupun harus melepasmu beberapa bulan, tapi ayah senang karena dapat melihatmu kini jauh lebih sukses."

 _Sukses?!_

Sukses dalam sektor jelek, ya..

"Masuklah, nak.. ibumu sedang sakit, ia merindukanmu sekali."

Ayahku mengulurkan tangannya dan menggiringku masuk ke dalam rumahku, tempat pertama dan terakhir yang akan selalu ku ingat dan menjadi tempat ternyamanku.

Aku melihati sekitar rumahku yang tidak ada bedanya seperti dulu, foto masa kecilku pun masih dipajang di meja. Ayahku membawaku ke kamarku, disana terlihat jelas ibuku yang tengah terbaring lemah.

"Okasan..."

Aku berlari ke arah ibuku, ia melihatku penuh girang dan memeluk tubuhku erat saat aku berhasil mendekatinya. Kehangatan pelukan ibuku yang sangat ku rindukan, aku benar-benar merindukannya.

"Kau kemana saja, nak?" bisiknya sambil memelukku.

"Aku tidak kemana-mana, bu.. aku hanya putus komunikasi dengan ayah dan ibu. Gomennasai.."

Ibuku mengelus pelan kepalaku, tangannya yang lemah itu sudah cukup membuatku tenang. Demi apapun, aku sangat merindukan kedua orang tuaku.

"Kalau begitu, biarkanlah ibumu beristirahat. Mari kita mengobrol saja, Kuroko."

"Ya, ayah.."

Ku lambaikan tanganku kepada ibuku yang kembali tertidur, senangnya melihat ibuku tertidur pulas.

Aku dan ayahku kembali ke ruang tamu, kami duduk dan menyiapkan teh untuk menjadi teman berbincang kami.

"Baiklah, Kuroko. Ceritakan saja apa yang kau lakukan selama beberapa bulan ini."

"Tidak banyak, yah, aku mencari pekerjaan sampingan untuk menambah pemasukkanku."

 _Bohong!_

"Memang kau kerja apa?"

"Menjadi kasir di sebuah restoran besar, yah."

 _Bohong lagi!_

Ayahku berdiri dan menghampiriku, ia menepuk pundakku dan mengacungkan jempol, terlihat jelas di wajahnya seolah ia sedang berkata 'aku bangga terhadapmu, nak', sedangkan yang ada dipikiranku hanyalah sebuah kalimat 'aku berbohong, yah.'

Ingin sekali aku jujur segalanya, tapi aku hanya tidak tega menghancurkan senyuman dan mengecewakan ayah dan ibu, menurutku, mereka adalah segalanya, maka aku rela melakukan apa saja asal mereka tidak terluka, walaupun caraku sudah jelas salah.

"Ayah bangga sekali denganmu."

 _Apa?!_

Kalimat yang sudah tidak ku dengar lagi sejak aku meninggalkan rumahku, membuatku teringat suatu moment.. moment dimana ayahku benar-benar membanggakanku saat aku masih kecil.

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

"Otosannn.."

"Ada apa, nak?"

"Sekarang aku akan menunjukkan kepada ayah, kalau suatu hari nanti aku akan menjadi pria tangguh seperti keinginan ayah."

Aku berlari dengan cepat menghampiri benda-benda keras dan berbeban tak ringan di depan mataku, ku angkat setiap beban berat itu dan mengukir senyuman kepada ayahku, aku buktikan kalau aku bisa jauh lebih tangguh dari ayahku, aku tidak peduli walaupun tanganku sakit karena harus mengangkat beban ini.

"Kuroko, berhati-hatilah!"

"Ti-tidak ayah, aku akan melakukannya."

Ku angkat semakin kuat beban itu dan berhasil menahannya selama beberapa detik, mirip seperti mengangkat jangkar yang berat.

"Awhh..." jeritku kesakitan saat tanganku tak mampu lagi menahan beban itu dan membuat tanganku terkilir dan harus dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Selagi tanganku diobati, ayahku mengancungkan jempolnya kepadaku dan mengukir senyuman indahnya itu, walau melihatku terpuruk karena ulahku sendiri, ayahku tidaklah memarahiku.

"Ayah bangga sekali denganmu." bisiknya pelan di telingaku.

 _ ***Flashback END***_

Itulah saat-saat yang tak pernah ku lupakan, bahkan moment itu masih melekat kuat di ingatanku.

"Ehm..Ano.. ayah, aku harus segera pergi lagi, temanku sudah menantiku diluar."

"Kalau begitu akan ayah antar sampai diluar."

Ayah mengantarku sampai ke luar pintu dan melihat Akashi-kun yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon dekat rumahku karena menantiku.

"Maaf, kau teman anakku kah?"

 _Sial!_ aku lupa memberitau Akashi-kun untuk menganggapku adalah temannya, kalau ia jujur tentang semuanya, aku pasti akan dibunuh oleh ayahku.

"Ah.. Tetsuya? Kami bukan sekedar teman.. Ehm.. kami ini memang sahabat baik. Perkenalkan, namaku Akashi Seijuuro."

 _Are?_

"Oh begitu, kalau begitu, Seijuro-san, tolong jaga anakku ya. Aku sangat mempercayakannya padamu."

Akashi-kun mengangguk dan berpamitan dengan ayahku, kembali ia menarik tanganku untuk bergegas mengikutinya pergi.

"Mau kemana lagi?" tanyaku.

"Kita bisa mencari sesuatu untuk makan siang."

"Dimana?"

"Itulah mengapa aku berkata untuk mencarinya."

"Ba-baiklah.."

Melihat Akashi-kun yang sekarang sangatlah berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya, ia sudah memasang wajah datarnya lagi, ia memang pemuda yang cepat melupakan sesak di hatinya, aku harus banyak belajar darinya.

Akashi-kun membawaku ke sebuah terbuka yang tak kalah indah dengan taman yang tadi ku datangi, tempat ini lebih mengalam dan luas, cocok untuk mencari inspirasi maupun menenangkan pikiran karena tempat ini benar-benar dikelilingi pepohonan hijau tapi tidak menutup sinar matahari untuk menyinari. Disitu, aku melihat banyak kios kecil yang menjual makanan cepat saji yang lezat.

"Kau mau apa?" tawar Akashi-kun.

"Okonomiyaki."

"Pilihan yang bodoh, tapi yasudahlah."

Aku duduk disebuah bangku taman yang langsung menghadap ke arah pepohonan indah, rasanya aku benar-benar menyukai dunia terbuka seperti ini, jauh lebih baik daripada aku harus berdiam lama di tempat taruhan itu dan tak dapat merasakan sinar matahari menyorot wajahku.

"Ini.." Akashi-kun menghampiriku dan memberikan okonomiyaki yang sudah ku pesan.

"A-Ah..Arigato.."

Sebenarnya banyak hal yang ingin ku tanyakan pada Akashi-kun, terutama alasan kuat mengapa ia ingin membayarku mahal, padahal sudah jelas bahwa tempat itu hanya untuk pria-pria penghibur yang bersedia ditawar dengan harga tinggi untuk memuaskan nafsu para pria lainnya, setidaknya begitulah kacaunya dunia _yaoi_ , dan aku memang sudah terjerat di dalamnya.

"Akashi-kun.."

"Hmm?"

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tentu."

"Apa alasan kau membayarku mahal?"

Mendengar pertanyaanku, Akashi-kun terlihat baru saja ditusuk dengan belati yang tajam, ia bahkan sampai tersedak, "Gomennasai.. Aku tidak bermaksud."

"Ehmm.. Tidak apa-apa, kalau kau memang ingin mengetahuinya, bukan sekarang waktunya. Tapi aku berjanji akan menceritakan segalanya."

Walaupun repsonnya hanya seperti itu, itu sudah membuat rasa penasaranku berkurang. Aku menghargai privasinya juga.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin berbalik bertanya kepadamu?"

"Apa, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi-kun menyudahi aktivitas makannya dan memasang wajah serius.

"Mengapa kau berbohong pada orang tuamu?"

 _Heppp!_

Tiba-tiba mulutku terasa gagu dan sulit untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata. Sudah jelas bahwa Akashi-kun mengetahui kebohonganku, tapi bodohnya, aku secara tidak langsung malah melibatkannya dalam permasalahanku.

"A-Ah..Ano..a-aku..hmmpp.."

Dengan cepat Akashi-kun membekap mulutku, apa yang terjadi? apa ia marah? atau..? tidak..tidak.. tidak mungkin Akashi-kun ingin menjamahku, aku baru saja mengenalnya dan aku sudah mengetahui kepribadiannya yang lembut itu, aku yakin itu semua hanya kekeliruanku saja.

 _Astaga.._ wajah datar dengan pupil mata berbeda warna itu sangat menatapku dalam-dalam, apapun yang ingin ia lakukan, aku mungkin hanya dapat pasrah dan tetap berpegang kuat pada pemikiranku.

"Kembalilah ke rumahmu dan katakan yang sebenarnya."

Ia kembali melepaskan bekapannya dari mulutku, pemikiranku memang benar, Akashi-kun tidaklah berniat melakukan hal buruk padaku.

"Ta-Tapi bagaimana respon orang tuaku?"

Benar juga, walau aku harus berkata jujur, respon orang tuaku adalah yang paling penting dan menegangkan.

"Bukankah kau ingin sekali ayahmu bangga padamu?"

"Kau menguping pembicaraanku dengan ayahku tadi, Akashi-kun?"

"Tidak, tapi bukankah itu yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Akashi-kun sangatlah benar, aku ingin sekali ayah bangga padaku dan menerimaku dengan kondisi seperti ini tanpa mengurangi kasih sayangnya padaku sebagai anaknya.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu, ku tunggu kau di depan."

Belum ku respon, Akashi-kun sudah berjalan pergi. Dengan buru-buru, aku menghabiskan okonomiyaki ku dan meneguk air yang ku bawa. Entah apa respon ayah nanti, aku harus menerimanya, lagipula aku memiliki alasan tersendiri untuk semua yang ku lakukan beberapa bulan ke depan ini.

Melihat Akashi-kun yang bersandar di pohon, aku berlari dan menghampirinya.

"Siap?"

"Siap!"

Tentu saja aku tidak siap, ini sangatlah mendadak, tapi mau diapakan lagi, lebih baik aku mengakuinya saja daripada membuat ayahku kaget.

Sepanjang perjalanan kembali ke rumahku, pikiranku sangatlah kosong, aku tak dapat memikirankan, bahkan merasakan apapun, hanya hembusan angin kesunyian yang ku rasakan saat ini. Karena jarak tempat tadi dan rumahku tidaklah jauh, setiap langkah yang ku tapaki kini semakin mendekati pagar rumahku lagi. Dari jauh, sudah terlihat jelas taman besar di rumahku beserta beberapa jenis bunga yang mendiami taman itu, memberi kesan nyaman, sayangnya aku sudah tidak merasa nyaman tinggal dirumahku sendiri karena suatu hal.

"Perlu bantuan?"

"Tidak."

Saat berhasil sampai di depan rumahku lagi, Akashi-kun menepuk pundakku, mungkin ia ingin membantuku, tapi sebaiknya aku tidak melibatkannya lagi.

 _Tok...Tok.._

 _Tok...Tok.._

Ku ketuk pelan pintu rumah, suasana sempat menghening, tapi dengan cepatnya, ayahku membuka pintu dan bingung dengan kedatanganku.

"Kau kembali?"

Rasanya hanya gugup dan ragu yang menguasai diriku, aku masih tidak yakin untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tapi aku tidak boleh mengacaukan kesempatan ini, karena cepat atau lambat, ayahku pasti akan mengetahui kebenaran itu.

"Ayah, boleh aku berbicara sebentar?"

"Tentu saja, ayo bahas saja di dalam rumah."

Tubuhku gemetar tak karuan, bahkan mataku saja tak mampu menatap ayahku yang kini duduk tepat di depanku. Melihatnya tersenyum biasa membuatku tak kuasa menahan tangisku.

"Aku ingin mengakui suatu hal, yah."

"Mengakui suatu hal? apa itu?"

 _Glekk.._

Ku telan ludahku dan ku paksakan lebih lagi lidahku agar tidak kaku.

"Tentang pekerjaanku, yah," rasanya lidahku sudah tak kuat berkata-kata, "Sebenarnya..hmm.."

"Sebenarnya apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku," semakin sulit untuk berkata-kata, "Sebenarnya.."

"Apa yang terjadi? kau dipecat? atau kau bekerja di tempat yang biasa saja? jangan kuatir, Kuroko. Itu bukan masalah bagi ayah, selama kau bekerja dengan cara yang baik."

"Bukan itu, yah."

"Lalu apa? sebaiknya kau katakan kalau itu memang perlu."

Baiklah, kini tubuhku mati rasa, dengkulku pun lemas hingga membuatku berlutut, dan mulutku rasanya sangat kaku. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti hati ayahku, tapi kalau memang dituntut untuk jujur, maka aku tidak dapat menolaknya.

"Sebenarnya aku bekerja di tempat taruhan."

Ayahku mengerutkan dahinya dan mengusap pelan dagunya, tapi anehnya.. ia tersenyum?

"Are?"

"Hal semacam itu, ayah juga pernah. Lagipula kau sudah cukup dewasa, itu tidak masalah, selama kau," dengan cepat ku potong kata-kata ayahku, "Aku yang menjadi taruhannya, yah! aku yang menjadi rebutan para pria-pria."

Senyuman yang ayahku ukir tadi kini menjadi datar dan terpampang jelas wajah kaget ayahku. Tamatlah riwayatku.

"Jadi ini yang kau ingin akui?"

"Gomennasai, Otosan.." aku menundukkan kepalaku dan membungkukan badanku 90 derajat, aku benar-benar tidak ingin melihat wajah ayahku, apalagi wajah kecewanya itu.

"Siapa yang membayarmu, Kuroko?"

"Apa?"

"Siapa yang membayarmu?!"

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat ayah semarah ini padaku, tapi tidak seperti biasanya, ayah biasa membentakku saat marah besar, tapi kali ini tidak. Mungkin ayah sudah sangat kecewa denganku.

"Jangan bilang orang yang kau akui sebagai teman itu yang membayarmu?"

"Itu me-memang dia, yah."

Ayahku menghela nafasnya panjang, "Panggil dia!"

Baru aku ingin memanggil Akashi-kun, ia sudah terlebih dahulu menghampiri kami.

"Jadi kau yang membayar anakku?"

"Ya begitulah."

Ayahku menghampiri Akashi-kun dan menarik kerah bajunya itu.

"Ayah!" teriakku saat melihat ayah ingin menghajar wajah Akashi-kun.

"Aku akan mengganti semua uangmu, asal tidak kau sentuh anakku!, Jangan berani-beraninya kau."

"Aku berani bersumpah, aku tidak menyentuh anakmu, lagipula ia hanya menjadi teman mengobrolku seharian ini dan hari ini aku memang akan mengembalikannya untuk pulang."

Ayahku melepas Akashi-kun, "Ternyata kau memang tidak seperti pria brengsek diluar sana. Hmm.. kalau begitu, jadilah pria yang lebih berwibawa darinya."

Apa? ayahku yang ganas saja dapat dengan mudahnya menghentikan semua amarahnya pada Akashi-kun. Sangat tidak biasa.

"Itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku, paman." balas Akashi-kun tegas.

Ayahku menepuk pundakku lagi, "Seharusnya kau berkata jujur soal hal ini, tapi selama kau tidak melakukan hal semacam 'itu', aku masih bisa memaafkanmu, setidaknya jangan sampai ibumu tau saat ini, ia masih sakit."

"Baik, ayah."

"Yasudah, biarlah Akashi-san yang menemanimu seharian ini. Kau sudah sangat dewasa, aku punya hak untuk memutuskan, selama tidak menyimpang. Sudahlah, kalian boleh pergi lagi."

Aku dan Akashi-kun pun langsung keluar dari rumahku dan sepintas ku lihat ayahku menyunggingkan ujung bibirnya, ia tersenyum kepadaku. Ternyata, walaupun kejujuran itu menyakitkan, tapi kejujuran itu yang menjadi dasar suatu relasi yang baik.

"Kau melakukan hal yang benar, Tetsuya."

"Itu berkatmu, Akashi-kun."

Lagi-lagi Akashi-kun memasang wajah datarnya, tapi tetap ku lihat senyuman tipis yang dipaparkannya itu.

"Mau menemaniku seharian ini? Mungkin kau memang seharusnya menginap di apartement ku lagi."

"Tentu saja.."

Mungkin sebaiknya ku buang jauh dulu pertanyaan-pertanyaan dalam pikiranku tentang Akashi-kun, aku yakin, akan ada saatnya ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

 **TBC**

* * *

 _A/N : Update pun sukses..hehe.._

 _Untuk next chapter yaitu_ _ **Chapter 4**_ _, akan kembali didominasi dengan author POV._

 _Mohon kesabarannya menanti chapter selanjutnya yang lebih banyak menyimpan misteri dan hal-hal lain yang menjadi warning sebelumnya #IYKWIM :D semoga chapter-chapter sebelumnya dan yang ini cukup memuaskan._

 _Mind to review?_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **Einer**_

 _ **(Chapter 4)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Kuroko POV-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

PEMANDANGAN itu memukau.

Kutatap pemandangan di sekelilingku dengan takjub.

Aku sedang berada di padang rumput yang sangat luas dan aku tidak sendirian. Di sekitarku, berdiri tegap beberapa orang lainnya, paras wajah mereka sangat tak asing, mereka tampan dan bertubuh kekar. Oh ya, mereka berjumlah sekitar empat orang. Ku lihat mereka sedang bergumul, tapi aku tak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Itu dia..." teriak salah satu dari mereka membuat yang lainnya ikut melihat ke arahku, perlahan mereka berjalan ke arahku, saat itu baru ku sadari wajah mereka, mereka adalah orang-orang yang sempat menculikku.

Baik..baik, aku sekarang mengenal mereka, si rambut hijau adalah Midorima, si rambut kuning adalah Kise, si rambut biru keunguan adalah Aomine, dan si rambut merah hitam itu adalah Kagami. Sudah jelas, merekalah orang-orang yang sudah pernah ku temui sebelumnya.

"Lakukan saja, Aomine." bisik salah satunya. Si empunya nama yang dibisiki itu kini menghampiriku dengan cepat, menahan bahuku, menatapku jahat, dan mulai merabaku.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik." cetusnya dengan seringai. Ia dengan paksa merobek kaosku dan menjelajahi setiap badanku dengan rabaan tangannya.

Teman yang lainnya berdiri melingkari kami, mereka memerhatikan kami dengan wajah mesum itu.

Perlahan ia meraba celanaku dan menariknya, aku hanya bisa menutupi bagian bawahku dengan tanganku, walaupun ia terus memaksa tanganku untuk tidak menutupi dan memaksakan tangannya menyentuh 'milikku'. Karena tubuh mungilku, dengan mudahnya tanganku disingkirkan olehnya dan ia berhasil mengambil keinginannya dariku itu.

"Ukurannya lumayan untuk uke sepertimu. Haha.."

Rasa apa yang ku rasakan ini? nikmat? tidak mungkin kenikmatan muncul tanpa keinginanku, ini sama saja aku sedang dimainkan.

"Berhentilah!" teriak orang lain dari arah berbeda dan menghampiri mereka, bahkan menampar wajah si rambut biru keunguan itu.

"Akashi-kun." teriakku senang saat melihat sosok yang ku kenal baik menghampiriku dan membuat orang-orang jahat itu mundur.

"Aku tau, kau memang akan menyelamatkanku."

Akashi-kun hanya diam, ia melirik kepada ke empat orang itu, kini mereka menunduk, sepertinya mereka memang takut dengan Akashi-kun.

"Tetsuya.."

"Apa?"

Akashi-kun membuka kemeja yang ia kenakan, "Lakukanlah denganku."

 _Apa?_

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Lakukanlah denganku, Tetsuya."

Akashi-kun menindih tubuhku, ia menarik pakaian terakhir yang ku gunakan, saat ini aku benar-benar sudah tak berbusana. Akashi-kun merenggangkan kedua pahaku, ia membimbing 'miliknya' dan didekatkan kepada tempat yang ekstrim milikku.

"Kau akan terbiasa dengan ini." Akashi-kun perlahan memasukkan miliknya, _sial!_ kenapa tubuhku tidak mau melawan?

"Aaaaaaaaa..."

"Kuroko..sstt.."

"Tidakkkk..."

"Kuroko..sstt.."

Are? tunggu dulu. Suara kerusuhan tadi kini menjadi hening. Jadi, itu semua hanya mimpi. _Huh! Yokatta!_

Aku membuka mata dan keluar dari dunia mimpi. Ku kerjap-kerjapkan mata dengan bingung saat mendapatkan diriku berada di tempat asing... Tidak, ini bukan tempat asing. Ini tempat tidurku sendiri di rumah keluargaku. Sesaat, ruangan ini telihat asing karena sudah lama aku tidak tinggal di sini.

Tanpa bangkit dari posisiku, kusibakkan tirai jendela, mendapatkan langit di luar sana matahari baru saja terbit.

Baiklah, aku tau mungkin mimpiku tadi tidak menyenangkan, tapi intinya langit baru saja menerang, itu berarti masih banyak waktu untukku kembali tidur. Lagi pula, siapa tau aku bisa membalikkan mimpi buruk menjadi mimpi indah.

Aku berbaring kembali dan memejamkan mataku untuk kembali tidur, tapi ku dengar teguran lembut yang sama dengan suara yang sudah membangunkanku, "Sudah setengah tujuh pagi."

"Okasan?"

"Bangunlah, ibu buatkan sarapan."

Dengan semangat aku beranjak dari kasurku, walau biasanya aku pemalas, mungkin karena sekarang aku berhasil diterima disini lagi dan mendapat kasih sayang yang sama persis seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu, ini sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku.

Saat sampai di ruang makan (Tentunya tidak lupa untuk membersihkan diri), aku melihat kedua orang tuaku duduk dan menyiapkan tempat untukku juga. Aku dapat mencium aroma masakan ibuku yang paling ku favoritkan ini, aku benar-benar merindukan masakannya.

"Makan yang banyak, Kuroko." cetus ayahku.

Aku mengangguk dan mengambil makanan itu. Baru saja ku cicip dua suapan masakan ibuku, rasanya air mata kerinduanku telah mengalir, masakan yang paling ku favoritkan dan paling ku nantikan sejak beberapa bulan lalu.

"Mulai sekarang, janganlah pergi lagi dari rumah, Kuroko. Kami menyayangimu." kata ayahku.

Ku perjelas sedikit, mungkin banyak yang mengira aku kabur dari rumah atau keluargaku kacau sampai-sampai aku pergi dari rumahku, tentu saja itu semua salah.. aku pergi dari rumahku karena suatu masalah yang berasal dari diriku sendiri, tapi menurutku itu semua hanyalah masa lalu.

"Yah..bu.. boleh aku pergi dengan Akashi-kun?"

"Tentu saja kau boleh, tapi jangan pulang sampai larut ya."

"Terima kasih, yah..bu.."

Seusai makan, aku mengambil tas dan beberapa perlengkapan utamaku untuk segera pergi menemui Akashi-kun, sebenarnya aku tidak ada rencana untuk pergi dengannya atau bahkan menghubunginya saja aku tidak, tapi karena aku memang tidak ada teman untuk pergi, sebaiknya aku memintanya untuk menemaniku, entah apa responnya nanti.

Aku pergi menuju apartement Akashi-kun, aku membelikannya beberapa makanan dan minuman kecil, ya walau uangku tidak banyak dan aku sudah menyetor uang hasil taruhan itu untuk keperluan pribadiku, mungkin ini adalah cara kecil untuk membalas kebaikan Akashi-kun. Sesampainya aku di apartement Akashi-kun, suasana tidak seramai biasanya, hanya dingin udara dan hembusan angin kencang yang paling terdengar di telingaku, baru saja satu hari aku berpisah dengan pemuda bermata _heterochromia_ ini, aku merasa baru saja kehilangan kerabat terdekatku, padahal hanya satu hari juga aku mengenalinya.

"Akashi-kun..."

Ku ketuk pelan pintu apartementnya itu, tidak ada jawaban.

Ku intip juga dari lubang kecil di pintunya, kelihatannya ruangannya sangat gelap, apa ia pergi? tidak mungkin! Akashi-kun tidak pernah pergi keluar pagi-pagi sekali.

Merasa tak tahan menunggu lama, aku mencoba membuka pintu apartementnya itu.

"Tidak dikunci?" cetusku dalam hati, bahkan ia juga tidak mengunci pintu apartementnya. Aku kuatir ada hal buruk menimpanya.. ah.. Tidak.. aku tidak boleh berpikir negatif seperti ini.

Baru saja ku masuki kamarnya itu, baru saja ku sadari, aku menginjak beberapa kaleng dan botol minuman. Aku mengambil salah satunya, "Sake?"

Tidak mungkin! Akashi-kun tidak mungkin meminum minuman seperti ini, padahal setiap ku tatap wajahnya yang penuh wibawa itu, seolah memberiku kode keras bahwa ia adalah pemuda yang baik.

Dengan sedikit resah, aku berjalan mengikuti arah kaleng dan botol itu bertebaran, sampai akhirnya mataku terbelalak karena kaget melihat sosok yang sedang duduk di sofa dengan wajahnya yang sangat semu itu. Aku melihat Akashi-kun, ya.. Akashi-kun, sedang duduk di sebuah sofa sambil meminum beberapa botol sake, wajahnya suram semu, seolah tak ada harapan baginya untuk melanjutkan hidup.

"Akashi-kun.." ku panggil pelan namanya, tapi ia tidak sedikitpun melirikku. Kali ini, aku benar-benar tidak mampu menatap matanya yang berbeda warna _chrom_ itu, ia bukanlah seperti Akashi-kun yang ku kenal sebelumnya.

"Tetsuya.."

Tidak lama, ia membalas panggilanku, ia sedikit melirikku. Entah mengapa, rasanya hanya kesemuan yang ku lihat di wajahnya. Aku tau, pasti banyak hal yang ia pikirkan dan menjadi beban.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tetsuya, gomennasai.. aku tidak bisa pergi denganmu."

"Ayo! kita pergi ke suatu tempat, keadaanmu saat ini tidaklah baik, Akashi-kun."

Ku tarik kuat tangannya, tapi tenagaku terlalu lemah, aku hanya tidak ingin melihatnya seterpuruk ini, ingin sekali aku membantunya.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi, Tetsuya.."

 _Apa?_

Sungguh, ini bukanlah kesalahan penglihatanku atau sekedar mimpi, tepat di depan kedua mataku sendiri, aku melihatnya.. menangis?

Aku tidak tau apa yang menjadi beban di pikiran dan hatinya itu, apapun itu, pasti perasaan itu sangat menusuknya.

Ku usap matanya yang dilinangi air mata, ku nyalakan lampu ruangan agar lebih terang dan membuang beberapa kaleng dan botol sake itu, bahkan tak ragu ku rebut botol sake yang sedang ia minum itu.

"Ganti pakaianmu! Kita akan pergi."

Ia menatapku bingung, mungkin saat ini aku terlalu sok jagoan, tapi itu lebih baik daripada aku melihatnya kacau seperti ini. Tanpa merespon apapun, ia memasuki kamar tidurnya itu, dan dalam waktu 5 menit, ia sudah siap memakai pakaiannya yang rapi.

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya. Mungkin kau benar, keadaanku saat ini memang sedang kacau total."

Dengan senyum simpulku, ku respon kata-katanya. Senang kalau bisa melihat semangatnya kembali lagi.

Aku dan Akashi-kun pun pergi ke taman yang kemarin kita datangi, karena hanya tempat itulah yang setidaknya cocok untuk me _refresh_ pikiran.

"Akashi-kun, makanlah."

"Apa ini?"

"Hanya makanan kecil. Gomennasai.. aku tidak dapat membelikan makanan yang mahal untukmu."

"Ah.. tak masalah, senang kalau kau yang memberikannya, Tetsuya."

Tidak perlu melihatnya tersenyum, melihatnya makan saja aku sudah merasa berguna untuknya, aku juga tidak mau hanya merepotkannya tanpa memberi keuntungan balik.

"Ahh.. Ano.."

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

"Hmm.. maaf kalau aku terlalu ingin tau urusanmu, tapi kalau memang diperbolehkan, memang kau ada masalah apa? ini sudah kedua kalinya aku melihatmu.. ehmm.. mena..eehh.. bersedih."

Mendengar kata-kataku, Akashi-kun langsung menghentikan aktivitas makannya itu dan kini membuat kedua _chrom_ matanya melihat ke arahku dengan tajam.

"Tidak masalah apabila kau tidak ingin menceritaka-" tiba-tiba ia menepuk bahuku.

"Ini semua terjadi saat kau pulang ke rumahmu."

"Eh?"

* * *

 _ ***Flashback (Akashi POV)***_

"Akashi Seijuro.."

Suara-suara yang tak asing kini memanggilku, ku lirikkan pandanganku ke arah suara-suara itu, dan ku dapati kawan-kawan.. atau kawan-kawanku dulu menghampiriku.

Mereka adalah Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou, Aomine Daiki, dan Atsushi Murasakibara. Jujur, dari mereka semua, hanya Shintarou yang memang dekat denganku sejak SMP, tapi itu semua berubah saat kami terjerumus dalam dunia dewasa yang ekstrim. Ya, kami bahkan memiliki geng bernama Generation of Miracle, dari namanya, sudah jelas bahwa kami adalah generasi keajaiban yang sangat terkenal, tapi sayang, semua berawal dari Aomine Daiki. Daiki menyerahkan hidupnya ke dalam dunia kacau melalui sebuah tempat taruhan misterius, semua sempat mengkritisi tindakan bodohnya itu, tapi perlahan-lahan beberapa dari kami ikut terjerumus, bahkan aku juga.

"Aka-chin?" sapa Murasakibara dengan polosnya sambil memakan cemilannya yang membuatku muak.

"Kembalilah, kami membutuhkan sosok sepertimu lagi, _nanodayo_." cetus Shintarou tiba-tiba.

"Sejak kapan kau bergabung lagi dengan GoM, Atsushi? bukankah kau tidak tertarik dengan dunia ekstrim seperti Daiki."

"Akashi, itu semua hanyalah masa lalu, aku pun tidak ingin kembali ke dalam dunia gelap itu." tukas Daiki.

Apa aku harus mempercayai kata-katanya? kalau harus, maka aku adalah manusia terbodoh.

"Lalu, kenapa kalian berusaha menggantikanku dengan Kagami Taiga?"

"Kami tidak menggantikanmu. Kami hanya memerlukan teman baru, setidaknya untuk menggantikanmu.. sementara, Akashi."

"Dengan mencuri teman Tetsuya disaat ingatannya dihilangkan sebagian?!"

 _Sial!_ ini pertama kalinya aku benar-benar menekan teman-temanku seperti ini, rasanya aku sudah terlalu terobsesi dengan Tetsuya.

Bahkan Daiki dan Shintarou yang paling cepat merespon kata-kataku, kini tidak dapat merespon apapun, wajah mereka menyemu dan seolah kaget kata-kata barusan.

"Lantas.. mengapa kau juga malah membayarnya dengan harga tinggi? padahal bisa saja Kagami menyelamatkannya dari tempat taruhan itu." tukas Daiki lagi.

"Bagaimana kau yakin tujuannya membayar Tetsuya itu untuk menyelamatkannya?, teman itu bisa saja memakan temannya sendiri. Bisa saja kalian sudah mempengaruhinya terlebih dahulu. Asal kalian tau, aku membayar Tetsuya karena aku tidak ingin dia bergabung dengan kalian, entah bagaimanapun cara kalian untuk mendapatkannya."

Kata per kata ku ucapkan tanpa ku pikirkan terlebih dahulu, mungkin aku sudah tidak peduli dengan perasaan kawan-kawanku sendiri. Aku hanya lelah dengan semua omong kosong ini.

"Akashi.."

Belum Shintarou membalas kata-kataku, lagi-lagi ku serang mereka semua dengan kata-kataku lagi.

"Lalu, kalau memang kalian memanfaatkan teman Tetsuya untuk menyelamatkannya, mengapa kalian malah menculiknya dariku dua hari lalu? bahkan kau Daiki!, kau berusaha memaksanya untuk melakukan 'itu' denganmu?"

"Akashi!"

"Kalian juga! kenapa kalian hanya diam?. Aku benar-benar muak dengan kalian."

Tanpa menunggu respon mereka, ku alihkan tubuhku berbalik membelakangi mereka dan berjalan pergi. Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, rasanya hatiku dibebani oleh banyak hal. Setidaknya, aku berusaha mempertahankan yang benar.

 _ ***FLASHBACK END***_

* * *

 _Back to Kuroko)_

"Begitulah.."

Baiklah, jadi kejadian yang dialami Akashi-kun itu mencakup alasannya membayarku? jadi itu alasannya? ia ingin menyelamatkanku dari ancaman dari temanku sendiri.

"Apa yang kau ingat saat di tempat taruhan itu?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak mengingat siapa Kagami-kun, aku hanya teringat orang tua dan rumahku."

"Tetsuya, itu berarti obat yang mereka berikan padamu tidak berdosis besar seperti yang diberikan pada pemuda yang lainnya."

"Apa maksudmu, Akashi-kun?"

"Semua pemuda yang akan ditaruhkan itu akan diberi obat hilang ingatan sementara untuk mencegah mereka mengenali identitas sendiri maupun teman lain. Dan mungkin, kau tidak diberikan obat itu dengan dosis besar, sehingga kau hanya melupai temanmu tapi tidak dengan pribadimu."

"Memang siapa yang memberikanku obat itu?"

"Tentu saja si penyelenggara taruhan itu."

 _Jackpot!_ aku sekarang mengerti segalanya. Aku juga mengerti alasan Akashi-kun membayarku, ternyata niatnya memang baik. Sudah ku duga, ia bukanlah pemuda yang hanya mengejar penyalur gairahnya itu. Tapi di sisi lain, aku juga mengerti perasaannya yang sangat tertusuk karena teman-temannya itu.

"Banyak hal yang bisa saja ku ceritakan padamu, tapi kalau kau mau bersabar, ada waktunya aku menceritakan segalanya."

"Ba-baiklah.."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau ikut dulu ke apartementku."

Seperti biasa, selalu ku tanamkan kesabaran untuk menanti cerita Akashi-kun yang lebih rinci, tapi sejauh ini, aku sudah cukup senang dengan ceritanya tadi. Setidaknya, aku sudah tau alasannya membayarku.

 _Bukk..._

Karena terlalu asyik membayangkan cerita Akashi-kun, aku bahkan sampai tidak memperhatikan jalanku dan menabrak seseorang. Untung saja orang itu tidak marah.

"Itai.."keluhnya.

"A-Ah sumimasen, aku tidak memperhatikan jalan." kataku sambil membungkuk.

"Kau? Kuroko!"

"Ahh..i-iy," _apa? tidak mungkin!_

Akashi-kun menepuk bahuku dan membantuku berdiri, ia sudah memasang wajah datar mematikannya itu.

"Kau? Kagami-kun?"

Baru saja aku membahasnya, sekarang aku bertemu dengannya secara langsung, temanku, Kagami Taiga.

Ingin sekali aku banyak berbincang dengannya dan menanyakan banyak hal, tapi niatku harus ku buang jauh-jauh, karena sepasang mata dengan _chrom_ yang berbeda warna itu sedang menatap tajam ke arah Kagami-kun.

 **TBC**

* * *

 _A/N : Update chapter ini pun berhasil dengan lancar hehe.._

 _Untuk kesekian kalinya #eaaaa.. author mau minta maaf untuk update yang agak telat karena adanya kendala dan PHP yang harusnya chapter ini sudah kembali ke POV author tapi masih dipertahankan di POV karakter karena suatu alasan. Semoga chapter yang satu ini bisa menjadi obat menantinya hehe._

 _Yosh! next!_ _ **Chapter 5**_ _(Full author POV)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Apa yang terjadi apabila sebuah mimpi buruk menjadi kenyataan?_

 _Menyiksa? menyeramkan? atau bahkan membunuhmu secara perlahan._

 _Bagaimana kalau seseorang yang dikenal baik ternyata serigala berbulu domba?_

* * *

 _ **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **Einer**_

 _ **(Chapter 5)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Rintikan demi rintikan hujan membasahi dua pemuda yang kini sedang berteduh dibawah sebuah pohon besar.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau akan hujan seperti ini."

"Sungguh? ini tidak terlalu deras."

Kuroko Tetsuya dan Kagami Taiga, dua kawan yang sempat terpisahkan ini, kini bertemu lagi secara tidak sengaja. Banyak hal yang ingin Kuroko tanyakan pada Kagami, tapi sayang, sosok berambut merah lainnya tidak menyukai kehadiran Kagami, ya.. itu adalah Akashi Seijuro. Saat ini, Akashi hanya berdiri berteduh di pohon yang berbeda tapi tidak jauh dari mereka sambil menatap dalam pemuda bertubuh tinggi tegap itu.

"Bisakah dia berhenti menatapku seperti itu?"

"Jangan khawatir, Akashi-kun tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

"Yang benar saja."

Antara rasa senang dan bingung, Kuroko tidak dapat mengekspresikan satu pun perasaan dalam hatinya ini, yang ia pikirkan hanyalah beberapa pertanyaan yang selalu tersirat di dalam batinnya.

"Kagami-kun."

"Apa?"

"Maukah kau menjelaskan padaku, semua yang kau tau?"

"..."

Menatap temannya yang kini memasang wajah datar dan tertunduk, Kuroko hanya dapat menghela nafasnya panjang, hanya kepasrahan yang bisa ia luapkan dari dalam isi hatinya.

Tatapan dari sepasang pasang dengan _chrom_ berbeda warna itu ikut serta memerhatikan dari balik dedaunan pohon-pohon yang sedang ia injak tanahnya itu. Ragu? bagaimana tidak? tatapan seorang Akashi Seijuro tentu memberi isyarat kacau bagi bocah polos itu.

"Singkirkan dulu beruangmu itu, aku berjanji akan menceritakan yang ku tau. Deal?"

"Hmm.. ku coba."

Sambil mengepal kedua tangannya itu, Kuroko menghampiri Akashi yang masih menatap tajam ke arah Kagami sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Kalau kau memang ingin aku menyingkir untuk sesaat, aku dapat melakukannya kalau kaulah alasannya, Tetsuya."

Seperti baru saja membaca pikirannya, mungkin itu yang menjadi kebingunan Kuroko, tapi kebingungan itu kalah dengan rasa ingin taunya.

"Maaf, Akashi-kun. Aku tidak akan lama, kau pulang saja, nanti ku susul di apartementmu."

Perlahan Kuroko melangkah menjauhi Akashi dan kembali menemui teman dekatnya itu yang kini masih terpaku di bawah pohon itu walaupun hujan sudah berhenti.

"Tetsuya..."

Panggil Akashi sambil berlari ke arah Kuroko tiba-tiba, dengan refleknya, ia menolehkan pandangannya pada pemuda berwajah dingin itu. Akashi.. ya itu adalah Akashi, ia menggenggam tangan Kuroko sangat kuat seolah khawatir akan kehilangannya. Wajah dinginnya kini berubah menjadi wajah yang jauh lebih nyaman dipandang dan terlihat lebih memancarkan sinar mata khawatir.

"Jangan bersikap bodoh! kau harus datang ke apartmentku sebelum malam."

"Ba-Baiklah.."

Tangan hangat Akashi kini melepas genggamannya pada tangan Kuroko, dan dengan berat hati, Akashi pun meninggalkan Kuroko dengan Kagami.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Akashi saat itu, mungkin itu adalah misteri kedua bagi Kuroko, tapi tetap saja ia harus memprioritaskan informasi dari Kagami.

"Baiklah, kau siap menceritakannya, Kagami-kun?"

"Ya..ya.."

Sempat menghela nafasnya sebentar, Kagami pun siap membuka mulutnya.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin bertanya, apa tujuanmu mengikuti taruhan itu? kau adalah anak yang baik, Kuroko."

Pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan Kagami sudah seperti senjata api yang kini sudah menembak tepat pada hati Kuroko, bagaimana tidak? tempat taruhan itu adalah tempat dimana ia mengalami masa-masa buruk.

Masih kuat dengan keputusannya untuk menggali informasi dari Kagami, maka Kuroko pun menceritakan beberapa kebenaran, "Aku.. Aku pergi dari rumahku selama lima bulan, aku benar-benar terpuruk saat dua bulan kedepan, aku terpaksa harus mengikuti taruhan itu untuk kelangsungan hidupku."

"Lalu? apa orang tuamu tau?"

"Mereka tidak marah saat mereka tau kalau Akashi-kun yang membayarku. Apa benar kalau kau berniat membayarku saat itu? atas dasar apa? bukankah kau tidak suka datang ke tempat taruhan?"

Kagami melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kuroko, ia menghela nafasnya dan terdiam sejenak.

"Apa yang terjadi saat kau mengikuti taruhan itu?"

"Entahlah, Kagami-kun. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhku lemas dan aku terpingsan, dan aku baru sadar saat tangan Akashi-kun menggenggamku di ruang ganti."

"Kau tidak tau kan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kagami menendang batang pohon dibelakangnya tidak peduli rasa sakitnya, rasa geram dalam dirinya seolah memuncak tiba-tiba.

"Kau dibius sebelum acara taruhan itu, ingatanmu sebagian hilang. Mereka bisa saja menghilangkan total secara permanent ingatanmu itu tapi mereka hanya membiusmu setengah karena suatu hal."

"Mereka? siapa yang kau maksud?"

Dengan wajah penuh keyakinannya, Kagami pun menjawab, "Generation of Miracle."

"GoM? Bukankah itu nama geng Akashi-kun dengan mantan kawan-kawannya itu?"

Kagami menepuk bahu Kuroko, "Dialah orang yang seharusnya kau tanyakan."

Kaget, bingung, tak percaya.. mungkin tiga kata itu sudah sangat mewakili perasaan Kuroko saat ini, bagaimana tidak? baru saja Akashi menceritakan tentang kawan-kawannya dulu alias Generation of Miracle, kini ada saja hal lain yang menyangkut pautkan gengnya itu.

"Apapun jawabannya, kau harus menahan dirimu dari segala macam emosi." bisik Kagami pada Kuroko dan mulai melangkah pergi menjauhi teman birunya itu.

Masih dihantui oleh pikiran bingungnya, Kuroko kembali melangkah pergi juga.

Tapi tiba-tiba sekarang dilema lah yang menghantuinya saat melihat beberapa pemuda dengan paras wajah tak asing menghampirinya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Suara yang tidak asing dan tidak manis didengar itu cukup meyakinkan Kuroko bahwa mimpi buruknya baru saja menjadi nyata.

"Midorima-kun?"

"Jadi seseorang baru saja mengenali seseorang, _nanodayo_."

"Akashi-kun banyak bercerita tentang kau dan Generation of Miracle."

"Jadi begitukah, Tetsu?"

Dengan sedikit lirikan, terpampang jelas di depannya, seorang lainnya menghampiri Kuroko.

"Aomine-kun?"

"Ternyata Akashi memang banyak bercerita ya?"

"Banyak hal yang tidak ku paham tentang kalian."

"Kalau kau bersedia, kami bisa mengantarmu ke suatu tempat untuk membahasnya."

Lagi-lagi dilema menyerang pikirannya, antara rasa penasaran dan takut. Takut? ya.. takut bahwa mimpinya baru saja menjadi kenyataan, dimana Kuroko dihadapkan dengan pemuda-pemuda biadab yang ingin menjamahnya di mimpi.

"Baiklah."

Keputusan yang berat pun dipilih oleh Kuroko, dapat dibilang sebagai keputusan terberat dengan resiko besar.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Aomine dan kawan-kawannya membawa Kuroko ke suatu tempat, tempat yang tak asing baginya, ya.. tempat dimana ia diculik.

"Kalau kalian berniat tidak baik denganku, ku mohon bukan sekarang waktunya." dengan penuh keberanian yang ada, Kuroko melontarkan kata-kata itu. Tanpa dapat respon dari mereka, Kuroko pun bersiap dengan segala macam informasi dari mereka.

"To the point saja, Akashi adalah ketua di GoM, kami sudah menjadi kawan cukup lama, tapi suatu hal membuat Akashi memilih jalannya sendiri." jelas pemuda berambut kuning terlebih dahulu, Kise Ryota.

"Aku tidak ingin menyalahkan siapapun disini, tapi Akashi menjauhi kami saat ia tau tentang aksi Aomine." sambar Midorima.

"Jangan salah tangkap lagi, itu dulu, sekarang aku bersumpah tidak ingin melakukan hal 'buruk' lagi. Kami justru ingin membersihkan nama GoM." tambah Aomine.

Inti dari permasalahan Akashi adalah pada Aomine, walau belum pasti kebenarannya, tapi bisa saja itu menjadi faktor. Merasa belum puas mendapat informasi, Kuroko menimbrungkan banyak pertanyaan kepada mereka.

"Apa maksud kalian menculikku?"

"Percayalah, kami tidak akan melakukan itu lagi, _nanodayo_!"

"Kalau kalian mengenal Kagami-kun sangat baik, secara tidak langsung, kalian sering menghampiri tempat taruhan itu? lalu apa maksud Aomine dibayar oleh Kise saat itu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Kise pun berdiri dengan tegas.

"Alasannya sama sepertimu, untuk menyelamatkan Aomine tentu saja."

"Menyelamatkan?"

"Sepertinya itu privasi antara kami berdua, Tetsu." sambar Aomine sambil mengusap kedua matanya itu.

Walaupun informasi sudah didapat banyak,masih ada satu pertanyaan yang belum dilontarkan Kuroko.. yaitu..

"Apa kalian yang mengelola tempat taruhan itu?"

Kalau ada di dalam suatu acara TV tanya jawab, pertanyaan Kuroko bisa saja dimasukkan sebagai pertanyaan tersulit di dunia, mungkin tidaklah sulit, tapi hanya canggung untuk menjawabnya, terpampang jelas pada wajah pemuda-pemuda tampan itu.

"Ano.. entah bagaimana aku menjawabnya.." cetus Kise.

"Pertanyaanmu memang hebat, _nanodayo!_ " cetus Midorima.

"Pertanyaanmu sama sulitnya dengan membeli cemilan favoritku." sambar Murasakibara

Aomine menepuk dahinya perlahan, terlalu banyak yang harus ia katakan kalau soal itu. Tapi, dengan sangat, Aomine harus mengurung niatnya dalam-dalam untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko.. karena..

"Generation of Miracle yang mengelolanya."

' _Are?'_ begitulah kurang lebih respon Kuroko saat ini dengan matanya sendiri melihat sosok yang paling berwibawa menurutnya mengatakan jawaban yang tidak ia harapkan itu.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Aku hanya ingin menemui Shintarou, Daiki, Ryota, dan Atsushi."

"Jadi? kau juga yang mengelola tempat taruhan itu, Akashi-kun?"

"Kalau memang iya, bagaimana?" jawab Akashi dengan santainya sambil mengambil gunting dari balik jaketnya.

"Ja-jadi?"

"Ya, Tetsuya, akulah yang membiusmu."

Hati Kuroko rasanya seperti tertusuk dengan belati yang amat tajam, kata-kata dari Akashi yang biasanya bisa membuatnya tenang, kini malah membuatnya menjadi tak percaya diri dan memilih terdiam.

"Lalu? kenapa kau membayarku?"

Sambil menggunting beberapa helai rambutnya, Akashi menjawab, "Entahlah, mungkin aku tertarik denganmu."

"Apa?"

"Aku bisa saja membiusmu hingga kau kehilangan ingatanmu selamanya, tapi matamu, matamu itu seolah memberiku suatu visualisasi tentang penderitaan. Aku tidak yakin dan ragu untuk membiusmu total, tapi aku terpaksa untuk tetap membiusmu setengah agar taruhan itu berjalan dengan lancar."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Loh? bukankah kita sama-sama menderita? mempunyai masalah yang berat? mungkin itu yang membuatku tertarik denganmu, Tetsuya."

"Apa tujuanmu akan itu semua?"

"Kau adalah orang yang beruntung, Tetsuya. Melihat wajah lugumu saja, aku sudah dapat melihat sisi kebahagiaan yang akan kau dapat, dari keluargamu misalnya? maka itu, ku ajak kau ke rumahmu sendiri untuk menemui kedua orang tuamu dan merasakan kasih sayang yang kau nantikan itu. Kau sangat beruntung daripada aku, walau harta bukan masalahku, tapi seseorang yang berperan dalam hidupku belum tentu ada."

Kaya dan berlimpah akan harta, Akashi Seijuro, walaupun kaya raya, belum pernah ia merasakan kasih sayang yang berlimpah setara dengan hartanya itu dari orang tuanya. Hampir 5 tahun ia menjalankan hidupnya yang sendirian itu, salah benarnya bukan permasalahan baginya untuk menjalani hidup.

"Ku pikir kita berdua bisa saja cocok dan bisa saling mengisi diatas kekurangan masing-masing, tapi bukankah orang yang sama-sama menderita itu tak layak untuk bersama?"

Kuroko memberanikan dirinya menggenggam tangan pemuda berwajah datar didepannya ini, tidak peduli apakah nanti ia akan ditusuk dengan guntingnya atau akan ditatap mati dengan kedua mata berbeda warna _chrom_ itu.

"Dibalik kekurangan ada kelebihan. Maukah kau merubah kekurangan ini menjadi kelebihan?"

"Bagaimana kau yakin kalau kami bisa berubah, Tetsuya? kami GoM sudah terjerumus dalam hal kotor."

"Akashi-kun, kaulah orang yang mengubah pandanganku tentang hidupku yang kacau ini. Pertama kalinya, aku dapat merasakan dunia yang lebih nyaman walau tidak luput dari masalah. Terima kasih, Akashi-kun."

"Itu semua tidak benar, akulah orang yang hampir saja membunuhmu."

"Maka itu, untuk menebus kesalahanmu itu, kau harus memenuhi permintaanku?"

Entah apa dunia sudah berbalik, secara tidak langsung, Kuroko lah yang mendominasi percakapan ini, bahkan Akashi yang biasanya ahli dalam hal menentang kata-kata orang yang berani melawannya itu, kini hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya.

"Permintaan apa?"

Dengan penuh keyakinan, Kuroko pun membuka mulutnya..

"Jadikan aku anggota GoM."

Pertanyaan bodoh dan konyol, mungkin kalau dalam dunia komedi, ia bisa saja menjadi bahan tertawaan yang hebat, tapi tidak.. berbeda dengan kenyataan saat ini.

Semuanya terdiam dan terpaku dengan kata-kata yang Kuroko lontarkan, pertama kalinya ada yang berani melawan Generation of Miracle dengan sebuah kalimat tanya yang tajam.

Tidak lama, keheningan pun berlalu, wajah Akashi yang paling pertama berubah, ia menghampiri Kuroko dengan wajah misterius datarnya itu. Ditepuknya kepala bocah berambut biru yang baru saja menentang kehendaknya itu. Tapi Akashi sudah memutuskan sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang di Generation of Miracle."

 **TB**

* * *

 _A/N : Hwaaaa.. kelar juga chapter ini.._

 _Sebelumnya author ingin memberikan sejuta maaf untuk para readers yang nungguin updatetan cerita ini. Author sedikit mengalami kendala, jadi chapter ini tidak bisa author lanjut panjang-panjang, mungkin di chap selanjutnya baru akan lebih diperjelas lagi, anggap saja ini sebagai sebuah spoiler konfil yang akan mendatang di_ _ **Chapter 6**_ _.. hehe_

 _Aigatoooo.. sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Mind to review?_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **Einer**_

 _ **(Chapter 6)**_

* * *

Dengan semangatnya yang membara..

Kuroko Tetsuya, kini menjadi salah satu anggota geng yang terkenal dan dapat dikatakan sebagai geng yang paling terhormat dan paling dihormati, Generation of Miracle.

Walaupun tidak ada alasan pasti ia ingin bergabung dengan GoM, tapi tidak ada alasan lagi juga selain ingin selalu bersama Akashi.

"Ehm.. Maaf, Kuroko."

Aomine, Midorima, dan Kise merangkul bocah berambut biru dengan mata _kuudere_ nya itu sambil memohon maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Mungkin hanya kata-kata itu yang dapat Kuroko lontarkan, lantaran tak mampu lagi berkata-kata saat dirinya hampir saja dijamah oleh orang yang bahkan tidak mengenalnya jauh.

Masalah terselesaikan?

Tentu saja tidak bagi Kuroko. Walaupun sudah mendapat banyak informasi dari beberapa sumber dan semua misteri baginya sudah terjawab, bahkan ia kini sudah berbaikan dengan para anggota GoM, tapi menurutnya masih ada beberapa hal yang masih belum ia dapati kebenarannya.

"Ada masalah, Tetsuya?"

Sepasang mata berbeda warna _chrom_ itu menghampiri Kuroko sambil memasang raut wajah datarnya itu.

"Rasanya, seperti ada yang belum selesai."

Entah karena hipnotis dari matanya, Akashi seolah-olah terdiam dengan kata-kata Kuroko, ia hanya dapat memasang wajah yang biasa, bahkan wajahnya seolah memancarkan rasa bersalah di lubuk hatinya itu.

"Apa kau masih tidak dapat memaafkanku? Lalu, apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk menebus kesalahan itu? aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa isi hatimu."

Seperti ribuan belati menusuk hati Kuroko saat melihat ekspresi Akashi yang sangat tidak seperti biasanya, ia terlalu memancarkan wajah bersalahnya.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Aku pun pernah melakukan hal yang serupa walau tidak seperti itu. Tapi rasa bersalah selalu menghantuiku."

"Tetsuya,"

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak ingin seorangpun menjamahmu selain aku. Aku jatuh hati denganmu."

Dengan kepalan tangan yang kuat, Akashi meninggalkan ruangan yang dianggap sebagai tempat berkumpul geng GoM.

"Mungkin kau agak aneh mendengar kata-katanya, Kuroko. Tapi, Akashi selalu konsisten dengan apa yang dia ucapkan, _nanodayo_."

"Midorima-kun?"

"Sebaiknya kau susul dia."

"Baiklah!"

Mendengar ucapan Midorima, Kuroko pun mengikuti sarannya dan mengejar Akashi yang masih setengah jalan itu.

Akashi Seijuro, identitas yang masih misterius bagi Kuroko, hanya paras wajahnya yang meyakinkannya bahwa Akashi adalah pemuda yang baik, padahal dari gaya hidup dan apa yang ia sudah perbuat, bisa saja Akashi digolongkan sebagai manusia terjahat, tapi setelah mengetahui keterpurukan yang Akashi hadapi, ia sadar, kalau bukan hanya ia seorang yang mengalami keterpurukan.

"Akashi-kun."

"Tetsuya?"

"Soal kata-katamu tadi,"

Belum Kuroko menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Akashi sudah memasang wajah datar tegasnya itu disertai kedua mata _heterochromatic_ nya yang menyorot tajam ke arah Kuroko.

Bulir-bulir keringat membasahi wajah hingga tubuh Kuroko, tepat saat ia melihat gunting dikeluarkan dari saku celana Akashi, apa yang akan ia lakukan? membunuh Kuroko yang ia dambakan itu?

 _Zzzzztttttttt..._

"Apa?"

Kaget? ya.. mungkn hanya kata itu yang dapat mewakili situasi saat ini. Bahkan Kuroko sampai tersungkur di tanah saat tau Akashi hampir saja menusukkan guntingnya pada mata biru Kuroko itu., tapi beruntung, Kagami datang dengan cepat dan mendorong Kuroko.

"Bagaimana kau bisa,"

"Kuroko, aku tidak akan membiarkan si iblis ini menyakitimu." bisik Kagami sambil membersihkan darah di tangannya itu.

"Sudah ku bilang, Tetsuya, kau memang beruntung, tidak seperti diriku yang pantas dibakar hidup-hidup."

"Apa maksudmu, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi memasukkan gunting kesayangannya ke kantungnya lagi dan kembali berjalan membelakangi Kagami dan Kuroko.

"Orang yang sama-sama tersakiti tidak akan bisa bersatu kan?" lontaran kalimat terakhir dari mulut Akashi sampai akhirnya ia meninggalkan Kagami dan Kuroko.

Akashi yang ia kenal kini berubah, bukan Akashi yang selalu melindunginya, bukan Akashi yang bersikap dingin tapi manis kepadanya, keanehan semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Sudahlah, Kuroko. Sebaiknya kau ikut denganku ke suatu tempat."

"Hm... baiklah."

Sambil menatap Kagami dari belakang, Kuroko mengusap dahinya sambil membayang ulang kejadian beberapa detik lalu, dimana Akashi mencoba melukainya, beruntung saat itu Kagami datang. Entah apa yang akan terjadi apabila Kagami tidak menghalangi aksi keji Akashi, bisa saja bocah berambut biru ini tidak dapat pulang ke rumahnya dengan tubuh utuh.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan disini, Kagami-kun?"

"Tidak banyak, kau hanya perlu menjauh dari psikopat itu."

"Maksudmu Akashi-kun? aku yakin ia sedang ada masalah, maka ia melampiaskan emosinya dengan cara yang salah."

Kagami menepuk kuat tubuh Kuroko, "Hey! bagaimana kalau tadi kau terbunuh olehnya?"

Kembali menghapus peluh keringat di dahinya, ia menjawab dengan nafas terengah, "Aku yakin Akashi-kun tidak akan melakukannya."

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau tenangkan dirimu dulu. Tunggu disini, aku akan membelikanmu soda."

"Baik.."

Walaupun ada Kagami yang kini menemaninya, Kuroko masih dihantui oleh perasaan yang kini belum bisa ia salurkan, terlalu banyak beban dipikirannya, dan hanya Akashi lah yang mengisi pikirannya itu.

Bahkan, saking lamanya memikirkan hal tersebut, tak terasa hari mulai menunjukkan waktu sore hari. Hanya Kagami dan soda yang ia belikan yang dapat membuat Kuroko tenang, untuk sementara tentunya.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu dengan bersantai, mereka pun kembali berjalan tanpa tujuan.

"Mau kemana lagi?" tanya Kagami.

"Bolehkah aku..?"

"Tidakk.. Kuroko.. tidakk.. kau tidak bisa menemuinya."

"Mengapa?"

"Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja apa?"

"Hanya saja," Kagami menelan ludahnya ragu, "Aku tidak ingin kau terluka lagi."

Tatapan mata Kuroko yang serius dan dingin kini berubah karena sambaran tawa yang tak tertahankan itu, bahkan matanya kini dibasahi oleh air mata hiburan.

"Sejak kapan kau perhatian denganku seperti ini?"

Kagami menutupi pipinya yang memerah dan memasang wajah sesangar-sangarnya.

"Baka! aku berusaha menolong tau!"

"Maaf..Maaf.. kalau begitu kita berpisah disini saja ya."

"Apa? kau memang ingin mengusirku, Kuroko?"

"Mungkin sendirian jauh lebih baik."

"Baiklah, aku tidak dapat memaksamu bukan?"

Kagami meninggalkan Kuroko, walau sendirian, kesepian tidak pernah melanda si rambut biru ini, bahkan menurutnya, sendiri itu adalah kebahagiaannya yang sederhana.

Kuroko kini kembali membimbing kedua kakinya berjalan pulang ke rumahnya, tapi, tiba-tiba, ia bertemu dengan Aomine di simpangan jalan.

"Aomine-kun.."

"Ah..Tetsu.. sudah menjenguk Akashi?"

"Hmm.. kami sudah berpisah siang tadi."

"Jadi kau belum tau?"

"Belum tau apa? oh ya, apa maksudmu 'menjenguk'?"

"Ikutlah denganku.."

Lagi-lagi ribuan belati baru saja menusuk hati Kuroko, awalnya ia bisa tertawa lepas bersama Kagami, kini suatu hal yang disampaikan Aomine membuatnya _drop_ parah. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah keadaan Akashi yang tidak jelas kabarnya, tapi Aomine bisa saja memberi suatu berita yang bisa dikatakan tidak sedap didengar.

"Rumah sakit?"

"Kamar 404, nanti ku temui kau lagi disana."

"Hmm. ya baiklah, terima kasih, Aomine-kun."

Langkah demi langkah ditempuh Kuroko sampai akhirnya pintu bertuliskan nomor 404 di depan matanya terpampang jelas, samar-samar, ada sekitar empat dokter sedang memeriksa di dalam kamar itu, ada apa? apa itu kamar Akashi? begitulah pikiran Kuroko.

"Sumimasen.."

Dengan suaranya yang lembut, Kuroko membuka pintu itu, ia melihat ada Midorima dan Kise yang sedang menyilangkan tangan mereka dan berdiri bersandar di dinding kamar.

Baru saja Kuroko ingin menyapa mereka berdua, rasanya lidahnya menjadi mati rasa dan membisu tiba-tiba saat tepat di depan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia melihat keempat dokter itu sedang melakukan pemeriksaan dan pemberian obat-obatan untuk Akashi yang sedang terbaring lemah di kasurnya. Parahnya, kedua mata Akashi diperban tebal dan pada mata kanannya terpampang jelas bercak darah yang dapat dibilang tidak sedikit.

"Ku harap kau tidak banyak bergerak dulu, Seijuro-san." kata salah satu dokter dan dengan cepat berjalan meninggalkan kamar Akashi.

Rasanya lutut Kuroko sudah mati rasa sampai ia terjatuh dan memasang wajah kagetnya itu. Bagaimana tidak? ia melihat langsung keadaan Akashi yang tentunya tidak baik.

"Setelah meninggalkanmu, Akashi mengunjungi taman di dekat rumahmu. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi, beruntung aku dan Kise saat itu sedang berjalan tidak jauh dari taman itu, kami sudah melihat Akashi berlumuran darah akibat matanya yang terluka."

"Midorima-kun, apakah Akashi-kun..hmm.. akan buta?"

Ribuan belati menancap hati Kuroko lagi saat Akashi berdiri sambil menggunakan tongkatnya.

"Aku tidak sudi untuk tidak dapat melihat wajahmu lagi, Tetsuya."

Tubuh Kuroko yang melemah, hanya bisa berlutut di depan Akashi dengan matanya yang diperban itu.

"Kalau aku sembuh nanti, kau akan tau betapa berjuangnya aku untuk dirimu."

Kata demi kata yang terucap semakin membuat hati Kuroko sakit, bukan karena sakit hati dengan perkataan Akashi yang buruk, melainkan karena kata-kata yang terdengar sangat bersungguh-sungguh itu terucap dari bibir lidahnya.

"Kau hanya bisa berdoa, Kurokocchi. Dokter bilang, kemungkinannya sangat kecil untuk dia dapat melihat seperti semula, walaupun mata kanan yang terluka, tapi ada kemungkinan juga mata kirinya ikut bermasalah."

Mendengar perkataan Kise, Kuroko semakin drop, kalau memang Akashi akan buta, tidak ada hal lain selain Kuroko merenungi kesalahannya yang membuat Akashi buta.

"Kuroko, Akashi harus diperiksa lebih lanjut, sebaiknya kau pulang dulu, kembalilah malam ini."

"Aku akan segera kembali, Midorima-kun."

Kuroko dengan cepat berlari meninggalkan kamar dan rumah sakit, ia dengan cepat pulang ke rumahnya yang memang tidak jauh dari rumah sakit.

Karena panik yang dibawanya ke rumah, membuat kedua orang tua Kuroko khawatir dengan ekspresi Kuroko yang wajahnya dibasahi keringat dan nafasnya yang sempit.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Menelan ludahnya pelan, Kuroko membuka mulut, "Ayah, aku ingin bertanya?"

"Tentu saja, apa itu?"

"Apakah seseorang yang matanya mengeluarkan darah banyak dapat peluang untuk melihat kembali seperti semula?"

Sambil mengusap dahinya, ayah Kuroko pun menjawab, "Apakah bunga yang sudah rusak dapat segar kembali?"

"Entahlah, mungkin tidak."

"Ya, begitulah jawabanmu, Kuroko."

Merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban ayahnya, Kuroko mengepal kedua tangannya dan menggeretakan giginya, ia kembali berlari keluar dari rumahnya, saat itu juga ia melihat Kagami sedang berada di dekat rumahnya.

"Kau ini ada apa?"

"Kagami-kun.."

"Kau bahkan sama anehnya dengannya, kau bukan seperti Kuroko yang ku kenal. Kau jauh lebih banyak memberi reaksi daripada aksi dinginmu kepada orang lain."

"Tidak ada waktu untuk membahasnya."

Kuroko berjalan melewati Kagami, tapi Kagami menarik baju Kuroko dan menatap dalam wajah _kuudere_ nya yang lebih terlihat wajah _yandere_ itu.

"Tenangkan dirimu. Kau sudah terlihat liar, Kuroko."

"Kau tidak mengerti apa yang ku rasakan saat ini, mungkin itulah yang mengubah pribadiku."

"Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?"

"Entahlah, mungkin Akashi-kun."

"Memang apa spesialnya dia?"

' _Sial! kenapa aku malah berdebat seperti sepasang kekasih yang misunderstanding begini dengannya.'_ gerutu Kagami dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu, temani aku ke rumah sakit."

"Untuk apa?"

Tanpa memberi jawaban pada Kagami, Kuroko sudah menarik tangan Kagami dan tanpa memotong waktu, mereka mengunjungi rumah sakit tempat Akashi dirawat.

Mereka pun langsung menghampiri kamar Akashi, tapi sayang, kamarnya kosong, mereka hanya menemui Aomine, Midorima, Kise, Murasakibara sedang menanti Akashi kembali.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Kuroko cemas.

"Jangan khawatir, sebentar lagi dokter akan kembali dengannya, Tetsu."

Detik demi detik, menit demi menit, bahkan jam demi jam, Kuroko tetap menanti Akashi, walau ternyata begitu lama sekali pemeriksaannya, hanya rasa cemas dan kuatir yang menghantui pikirannya, belum pernah ia sekhawatir ini terhadap seseorang, apalagi kepada seseorang yang sudah dan hampir melakukan hal buruk padanya.

Tapi, tidak lama, suara roda kasur rumah sakit terdengar, dan pintu kamar mulai terbuka. Dua dokter dan dua suster memasuki kamar dan mengembalikan posisi kasur seperti semula.

"Dimana Akashi?"

"Sebentar lagi, ia akan dibawa kesini dengan kursi roda." jawab salah satu dokter dan mereka pun keluar meninggalkan kamar.

Lagi-lagi menit demi menit terlewat begitu saja, bahkan sampai langit sudah sangat gelap, menandakan malam sudah mendominasi hari itu.

Kecemasan dan keheningan pun dipecahkan saat Akashi dibawa masuk oleh seorang suster. Matanya masih diperban tebal, tapi darah pada mata kanannya sudah tidak ada.

"Apa ia baik-baik saja, dokter?" tanya Kuroko cemas saat melihat dokter menyusul memasuki kamar.

"Perban baru boleh dibuka besok, dan kami tidak menjamin hasilnya, tapi teruslah berdoa untuk kawanmu ini, nak."

Sambil memeriksa obat-obatan dan keperluan medis lainnya, dokter pun tidak lama memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kamar. Setidaknya tidak ada hal buruk terjadi pada Akashi, walaupun segala macam bentuk rasa kuatir benar-benar terpaku pada matanya yang luka itu.

"Tetsuya, kau disini?"

"Sebaiknya kau tidak banyak bergerak, matamu baru saja diobati."

"Ternyata kau memang menjengukku."

Kuroko menghampiri Akashi, walaupun mata Akashi masih ditutupi perban tapi ia masih dapat merasakan Kuroko yang sedang mendekatinya.

"Kenapa nafasmu terengah-engah? kau abis berlari?"

"Tidak, hanya efek rasa lelah yang tak karuan."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku di rumah sakit malam ini?"

"Dengan senang hati."

Akashi memasang raut wajah biasanya dan tersenyum simpul.

"Shintarou, sebaiknya kau juga ikut menemani."

"Itu bukan ide yang bagus, _nanodayo_."

"Sebaiknya kau tidak menolak, aku sudah menyediakan tempat kau tidur di lantai."

"Di lantai?"

"Ya.."

Sambil merapikan posisi kacamatanya, Midorima mengangguk kecil walau tidak dapat dilihat oleh Akashi, bagaimanapun juga, walau keadaannya sedang tidak baik, tetap saja tidak boleh ada yang melawan perkataan Akashi Seijuro.

"Kuroko, jadi kau tidak ingin pulang?" sahut Kagami yang tampak terpojokkan.

"Kau pulang saja, Kagami-kun, besok kau bisa datang menjemputku pagi-pagi."

' _Dia pikir aku pelayannya? Cih!'_ gerutunya dalam hati lagi, memang nasib seorang Kagami Taiga.

"Kagami Taiga? kau tidak keberatan kalau Tetsuya menginap disini?"

"Ah.. tentu saja tidak."

"Terima kasih.."

Kagami menarik Kuroko dan agak berjauhan dari Akashi.

"Kau bercanda?"

"Tidak.."

"Dia memang siapamu? kenapa kau begitu memperhatikannya?"

"Mungkin karena suatu hal.."

"Suatu hal?"

"Ya.. mungkin aku juga memiliki suatu perasaan yang lebih padanya."

"Benarkah, Kuroko? Sungguh itu sangat menjijikan."

Kuroko pun tersenyum licik.

 **TBC**

* * *

 _A/N : Ahhh.. gomen..gomen..gomenn..._

 _Author bener-bener telat update karena ada kendala yang bener-bener urgent banget, semoga reader mau maafin author hehe.. ya sebagai hadiah permintaan maafnya, author membawa kabar gembira, karena dapat beberapa pesan dari reader lainnya untuk chapter selanjutnya terfokus pada POV Kuroko, jadi author memutuskan untuk memakai POV Kuroko seterusnya sampai akhir chapter hehe.. so, next!_ _ **Chapter 7**_ _.. dinantikan ya :D apabila ada keterlambatan, maafkan author, secepatnya author akan update._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **Einer**_

 _ **(Chapter 7)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _Sssssttttt..._

"Apa?"

 _Ssssssttttt..._

"Bu, ini masih subuh!"

 _Ssssttttt..._

"Apa?!"

Tiba-tiba tamparan pelan menyentuh pipiku. Mataku langsung terbuka dan kaget. Rasanya jantung ini mau berhenti.

"Midorima-kun?"

"Beraninya kau membentakku, _nanodayo_!"

"Ah..gomen.. aku hanya lupa kalau aku sedang di rumah sakit."

Aku terbangun dari sofa dan mengusap mataku pelan. Dan baru ku sadari, Akashi-kun tidak ada.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Tadi dia dibawa ke ruang periksa pagi-pagi sekali."

"Untuk apa?"

"Perbannya akan dilepas."

 _Shoot!_ pagi-pagi saja, jantungku sudah dibuat berdetup kencang. Bagaimana tidak? aku jadi penasaran dan juga khawatir dengan hasil operasi pada mata Akashi-kun. Aku harap ia dapat melihat dengan normal lagi.

"Sebaiknya kau sarapan dulu, biar ku temani, membuka perban itu akan memakan waktu yang tidak sedikit, _nanodayo_!"

"Ah.. baiklah."

Dengan cepat aku membersihkan tubuhku dan berpakaian rapi, dan bersiap menyantap sarapan pagi ini. Ku tempuh langkahku menuju kantin kecil di lantai 1 rumah sakit ini. Mungkin Midorima-kun benar juga, untuk Akashi-kun beradaptasi dengan penglihatannya itu pasti memakan banyak waktu, sebaiknya aku menantinya saja.

"Mau makan apa?"

"Kare lidah sapi tidak masalah."

"Ehmm, baiklah."

Melihat Midorima-kun menawarkan dan memesankanku makanan, seolah memberiku kesan tentangnya, aku tau, Midorima-kun adalah pemuda yang baik seperti Akashi-kun, ia pasti hanya dimanipulasi dengan Aomine-kun untuk mengikuti nalar buruknya.

"Midorima-kun.."

"Apa?"

"Boleh aku menanyakan beberapa hal?"

Tanpa menjawab, Midorima-kun langsung duduk tepat di depanku dan merapikan posisi kacamatanya sambil menatapku dalam.

"Itu tidak masalah."

Ini kali pertamaku hanya berduaan dengannya, jadi aku tidak akan mengacaukan kesempatan ini.

"Saat Aomine-kun ingin menjamahku, kau benar-benar tidak tertarik padaku kan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Tertarik dalam hal.. ya kau tau lah."

Midorima-kun memasang wajah datarnya dan tetap menatapku tajam.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengambil kesempatan, apalagi kalau ini bersangkutan dengan Akashi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Belum pertanyaanku terjawab, makanan sudah sampai dan membuat konsentrasi Midorima-kun padaku buyar dan langsung menyerbu makanannya itu.

Tapi mau diapakan lagi? perutku juga sudah terlanjur lapar, sebaiknya aku juga menyantap makananku ini.

"Ohayou!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah tepat belakang kami, suara yang tak asing.

Ku toleh pandanganku kepada pemuda berambut kuning lebat itu, Kise Ryouta-kun.

"Kise-kun, sedang apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk menjenguk Akashicchi."

Oh ya, mungkin agak sedikit membingungkan dari cara mereka memanggil satu sama lain, sebelumnya, akan ku deskripsikan sedikit tentang keunikan mereka (Anggota GoM), pertama, Midorima-kun dan Aomine-kun, menurutku sih ia wajar-wajar saja memanggil teman-temannya dengan sebutan nama panggilan mereka. Kise-kun, seperti tadi, ia memanggil semua teman-temannya dengan –cchi (Akashicchi, Midorimacchi), Akashi-kun memanggil mereka dengan nama marganya yaitu Shintarou, Ryouta, Daiki, dll. Dan terakhir yaitu Murasakibara-kun, ia selalu memanggil dengan akhiran –chin (Aka-chin).

Oh ya, membahas Murasakibara-kun, aku tidak melihatnya sejak kemarin.

"Murasakibara-kun tidak berkunjung?"

"Dia dan Aominecchi sedang pergi ke suatu tempat, entahlah."

Kami pun jadi bercakap-cakap sepanjang waktu makanku sampai tak sadar aku sudah menyisakan sedikit makananku.

"Ah.. Kise, sebaiknya kau bawa Kuroko pergi sampai Akashi kembali, pasti dia bosan, _nanodayo!_ "

Kise-kun pun melirik ke arahku, "Baiklah! Ayo, Kurokocchi!" ajaknya padaku.

"Mau kemana?"

"Kau suka anak anjing kan?"

"Tentu.."

Jujur, aku tidak terlalu mengenal Kise-kun, tapi dari wajahnya yang polos dan kalem itu sedikit memberiku sinyalnya yang baik darinya, menurutku, Kise-kun itu adalah tipe pemuda yang bertolak belakang dengan kawan-kawannya yang lain, apalagi Aomine-kun yang justru lebih maskulin daripadanya.

Kise-kun mengajakku ke sebuah tempat yang tidak jauh dari rumah sakit, tempat itu tempat dimana binatang piaraan yang tak bertuan dirawat. Tanpa perlu waktu yang lama, mataku sudah terpaku kuat pada seekor anjing bermata biru yang lucu itu, matanya mirip sekali dengan mataku, ingin sekali aku memilikinya.

"Kau suka dia? kalau kau ingin, kau bisa memeliharanya."

"Tapi.."

"Tenang saja, kau tidak perlu melepas banyak lembaran yen hanya untuk anjing temuan ini, aku tidak masalah untuk menalanginya dulu."

"Benarkah? aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, Kise-kun. Kalau boleh, ku pinjam uangmu dulu, nanti akan ku gantikan saat Kagami-kun menjenguk ke rumah sakit."

"Itu mudah saja.."

Kise-kun memanggil petugas di tempat itu dan meminta petugas itu untuk menyiapkan anjing kecil yang ingin ku miliki itu. Melihat anjing itu dikeluarkan dari kandangnya, memberiku kesan lebih lagi, rasanya aku baru saja mendapatkan teman. Tenang saja, bukannya aku berlebihan, tapi aku memang tidak memiliki teman sama sekali, aku sudah merasa cukup untuk dekat dengan Kagami-kun, Akashi-kun dan anggota GoM, walau kepribadian mereka berbeda-beda.

"Hmm.. Tetsuya Nigo itu nama yang cocok untuknya?"

"Tetsuya Nigo?"

Baiklah, mungkin anjing ini benar-benar memiliki warna chrom mata yang sama persis seperti diriku, tapi agak berlebihan juga kalau ia dipanggil sebagai 'Tetsuya kedua'.

"Bagaimana, Kurokocchi?"

"Hmm.. itu keren."

Suka tidak suka, aku harus menghargai nama buruk dari Kise-kun, mungkin ini karena ia sudah memberikanku anjing yang ku dambakan ini.

Setelah menghabiskan sedikit waktu di tempat itu, aku pun berniat untuk kembali ke rumah sakit, tapi belum aku meninggalkan tempat itu, aku sudah melihat Aomine-kun dan Murasakibara-kun duduk di sebrang tempat ini.

"Aominecchi...Murasakibaracchi.." teriak Kise-kun saat melihat dua kawannya yang berwajah kusut itu duduk menantinya, Aomine-kun yang sedang sibuk menatap sekitar dan Murasakibara-kun yang sibuk memakan cemilannya yang banyak itu.

"Kuroko, sedang apa kau dengan pria beranting ini?" sahut Aomine.

"Hey ini tindik tau!, dan seenaknya saja kau tidak menyapaku balik." tukas Kise-kun kesal yang langsung ditepuk kepalanya oleh Aomine-kun.

Entah mengapa, menatap Aomine-kun yang asyik bercanda dengan Kise-kun membuatku tersenyum sendiri, aku hanya tidak menyangka anggota GoM yang

dipimpin oleh seorang Akashi Seijuro yang memiliki kepribadian yandere itu ternyata masih dapat berinteraksi seperti layaknya interaksi antar teman-teman dekat.

"Kuro-chin, bagaimana kabar Aka-chin?" tanya Murasakibara-kun disela-sela candaan Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun.

"Aku belum tau pasti, tapi hari ini perban pada matanya akan dibuka, aku berharap saja matanya dapat berfungsi seperti semula. Ya.. Walaupun kemungkinannya kecil."

"Lalu dimana Mido-chin?"

"Mungkin masih di rumah sakit, tadi aku habis sarapan dengannya tapi tiba-tiba Kise-kun muncul dan mengajakku pergi. Seingatku, dia memanggil Momoi-san."

"Satsuki? cih! si oppai besar itu tidak menghubungiku dahulu," gerutu Aomine-kun tiba-tiba, "Tapi aku akan langsung pergi ke rumah sakit, bagaimana kalian?"

Aku dan Murasakibara-kun mengikuti Aomine-kun menuju ke rumah sakit yang tidak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri sekarang. Dan yang ku ingat, rumah sakit tidak pernah mengijinkan hewan piaraan untuk masuk ke dalam, jadi aku memutuskan unutk menitipnya pada Kise-kun yang setauku juga akan berkunjung ke rumah senpainya itu.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku benar-benar merasa sangat dekat dengan mereka, ya mereka.. anggota GoM, bahkan Aomine-kun yang adalah seorang pervert sudah membawa hawa wajar.

"Oh ya,Kuroko."

"Ada apa, Aomine-kun?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Satsuki? kita saja baru kenal dekat beberapa hari lalu."

"Hmm.. sebelum aku mengikuti taruhan itu, aku bertemu dengannya. Dia bilang dia menyukaiku, tapi aku menolak."

"Mengapa?"

"Aku ini Yaoi."

Aomine-kun menggaruk kepalanya pelan, "Tidak perlu kau katakan seperti itu. Aku pun juga. Satsuki adalah teman baikku sejak kecil, setidaknya hanya dia yang mampu menerima kekuranganku ini."

"Hmm.. aku mengerti."

Baru beberapa menit aku memasuki rumah sakit, dokter sudah menghampiri kami yang masih di dekat pintu lobby, wajahnya terlihat sangat datar, aku tidak dapat menebak apa isi pikiran dokter itu.

"Ada hal apa dokter? kita baru saja sampai tapi sudah menghampiri kami saja. Segitu penting kah?" cetus Aomine-kun tiba-tiba.

"Urusai, Aomine! ini pasti tentang Akashi." sela Midorima-kun yang tiba-tiba datang bersama Momoi-san.

Tanpa membalas ucapan Midorima-kun, dokter langsung mengajak kami untuk menghampiri kamar Akashi-kun. Setiap langkah demi langkah seolah memberiku perasaan maupun bayangan yang tidak jelas tentangnya, terkadang hal baik, tapi terkadang juga hal buruk, rasanya juga langit seolah tak ingin mengikutiku lagi, entah apa maksud dari ini semua.

Saat akhirnya kami sampai di kamar Akashi-kun, aku pun orang pertama yang menghampirinya.

"Akashi.." sahut Midorima-kun.

Entah hal buruk atau baik, saat aku menghampirinya yang sedang terduduk di kasur itu masih saja dibaluti perban pada mata kanannya.

"Bukankah perbannya seharusnya sudah dibuka?" tanya Momoi-san pada si dokter.

"Justru itu, kalian diajak untuk langsung melihat proses pembukaan perbannya."

Melihat proses pembukaan perbannya?

Apa maksud kalimat itu?

Apa dokter sendiri pun belum memastikan keadaan matanya?

Baiklah, kalau aku diumpamakan sedang bermain suatu wahana menegangkan seperti halilintar, maka posisiku saat itu pasti sedang antara hidup atau mati, bisa saja diibaratkan sebagai halilintar yang tiba-tiba mati saat sedang di atas puncaknya dan hanya tinggal menanti kapan itu menyala dan jalan turun atau itu tidak akan pernah menyala dan aku hanya akan terjebak di atas situ hingga membusuk. Tidak... tentu saja tidak.. halilintar itu harus menyala dan jalan turun.

"Tetsuya.."

Suara lembut Akashi-kun menggiringku untuk menghampirinya. Ia benar-benar tidak tau saat ini aku sedang berdiri tepat disampingnya, ia hanya dapat merasakan keberadaanku.

Akashi-kun menarik lenganku dan membuatku mendekati wajahnya, lalu ia berbisik, "Apakah nanti saat kau mengetahui keadaanku yang mungkin tidak sesuai dengan yang kau harapkan, kau masih ingin menerimaku apa adanya?".

 _Kamisama, onegai!_

Lontaran kalimat tadi benar-benar menusuk hatiku, bahkan rasa sakitnya tidak dapat ku tahan daripada tertusuk pisau tajam sekalipun. Aku mengerti sekali apa yang dipikirkan Akashi-kun, tapi ini kali pertamanya aku mendengarnya melontarkan kalimat melalui suaranya yang penuh kepasrahan itu.

"Dokter akan langsung membuka perbannya.."cetus suster yang kini berdiri di samping dokter yang mempersiapkan gunting untuk membuka perban itu.

"Ku mohon, Seijuuro-san. Jangan langsung membuka mata kala nanti perbannya sudah terbuka."

"Terima kasih, dokter. Aku tidak sabar."

 _Sretttt... srettttt... sretttt..._

Suara perban yang dibuka itu mirip sekali dengan kertas yang disobek-sobek, setiap lapisannya itu membuat tubuhku semakin bergemetar dan penasaran akan hasilnya.

Sampai akhirnya, lapisan terakhir pun terbuka.

Mataku pun terbelalak saat melihat mata kanan Akashi-kun yang terdapat garis panjang dari alis hingga ke bawah melalui penuh matanya, terlihat jelas bahwa itu adalah bekas sayatan pisau.

"Tolong buka matamu pelan.. kalau bisa yang mata kiri." kata dokter.

Akashi-kun pun membuka mata kirinya yang tidak ada luka sama sekali, tetapi sebagai antisipasi dengan saraf mata lainnya, maka dokter juga memeriksa mata kirinya. Tapi untungnya, mata kirinya masih sehat. Dan sekarang mata kanannya yang ia buka perlahan, saat itulah ketegangan benar-benar ku rasakan bersama yang lainnya. Bahkan, Aomine-kun yang paling maskulin memasang wajah tegangnya itu.

Saat mata kanannya benar-benar terbuka sempurna, dokter langsung mencetuskan pertanyaan, "Apa yang kau lihat?"

Akashi-kun terdiam. ia hanya terdiam, benar-benar terdiam, bahkan sampai hitungan menit pun termakan.. apa yang terjadi?

"Katakan sesuatu, Akashi!" cetus Aomine-kun.

"Jelaskan pada kami apa yang kau rasakan, jangan memberikan kami ketegangan lagi, _nanodayo!_ " tambah Midorima-kun.

Akashi-kun mengepal tangannya kuat dan menatap dalam kami semua. Jujur saja, aku tidak tau apakah ia melihat kami dengan baik atau sebelah pandangannya memburam, rasanya Akashi-kun tidak ingin berkomunikasi.

"Aku ingin berbincang dengan Tetsuya di teras depan, bisa kalian menanti disini?" cetusnya.

Tanpa menjawab, semuanya pun mengangguk.

Akashi-kun berdiri dan menarik lenganku untuk berbincang di teras. Kamar Akashi-kun ialah kamar yang paling spesial, biasanya hanya kaum elit yang dapat memesan kamar spesial di rumah sakit ini, maka itu kamarnya ada teras dan ukurannya lumayan besar.

"Tetsuya, sesuai apa yang ku katakan.."

Lagi-lagi suara lembutnya memanggilku, tapi yang ku perhatikan darinya hanyalah mata kanan yang ada bekas sayatan pisau itu, aku seolah menanti-nanti apa yang akan ia bincangkan.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

Hembusan angin kencang membuat rambutku terkibas dan mendengungkan telingaku, tapi lamat-lamat ku dengar suara lembutnya yang berkata..

"Aku tidak sudi untuk tidak dapat melihat wajahmu lagi, Tetsuya."

Dengan cepat ku arahkan pandanganku pada matanya yang melotot.

"Aku melihatmu... dengan baik..."

Ujung bibirnya yang dinaikkan itu membuatku tenang, tenang sekali.. tenang seperti dalam bekapannya.

 **TBC**

 _ **A/N : Huaaaa.. udah lama banget gak update. Gomen..Gomen.. author belum update bahkan sudah berbulan-bulan, tapi syukurlah juga kalau akhirnya Ch7 berhasil rilis. Kesibukan author bener-bener menghalangi banget, tapi jangan kuatir readers, author akan selalu update walau waktunya tidak pasti.. mohon pengertiannya :D so, Next! Chapter 8.. sedikit bocoran aja.. chapter selanjutnya akan dihantui oleh cinta segitiga, tapi belum pasti sih, doakan saja yang terbaik..hehe..sampai bertemu 2 minggu lagi..**_

* * *

 _Extra_

 _Angin semakin kencang menghembus, rambutku semakin terkibas kencang, aku hampir tidak dapat melihat pemuda yang kini masih tersenyum simpul di hadapanku ini, pemuda yang berhasil menghilangkan rasa kuatirku._

 _Tapi aku yakin, akan ada hal yang siap maupun harus ku kuatirkan lagi, setelah melihat sepasang mata dengan chrom berwarna merah dan pemuda yang bertubuh tinggi kekar melalui tirai poni rambutku ini yang kini sedang menatapku dari belakangku, Kagami Taiga._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **Einer**_

 _ **(Chapter 8)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

MATA itu...

Mata yang masih menatapku dalam, mata yang lama tertutup oleh perban itu kini dapat ku lihat dengan baik, serta senyuman tipis yang berhasil menghapus pedih dalam hatiku, semuanya benar-benar ku lihat dengan seluruh pandanganku.

"Tetsuya.."

Bahkan suaranya yang lembut dan nyaman didengar itu membuatku tak henti menatap pemuda berambut merah terang di depanku ini, Akashi Seijuuro.

Tapi..

Aku tau, tatapan lain berkata lain, seolah hanya mala petaka yang sedang terjadi.

"Akashi-kun, jelaskan soal matamu itu." sambarku terlebih dahulu sebelum tangan besar menepuk kencang bahuku.

"Kuroko, ayo ki-" tiba-tiba tangan itu terlepas dari bahuku, "Aku akan segera pulang, aku hanya ingin menemui Aomine untuk suatu hal. Hmm.. Ja."

"Kagami-kun.."

 _Sial!_ kenapa tiba-tiba kakiku seolah membeku? lalu, pandanganku seolah menyipit dan melambat. Aku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, apalagi saat Akashi-kun meraih tanganku. Yang dapat ku lihat hanya pemuda berbadan tegap itu mulai berjalan mengeluari ruangan dengan wajah kecewa.

"Tetsuya, akan ku ceritakan suatu hal." bisik Akashi-kun padaku. Suaranya memang lembut dan nyaman didengar, tetapi saat ku tatap matanya lagi.. ku akui suatu hal.

Aku merasa seolah tidak mengenal Akashi-kun.. ia... ia berubah..

Akashi-kun kembali masuk dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Suasana menjadi sangat hening, benar-benar berubah setelah Kagami-kun meninggalkan ruangan ini.

"Kuroko.." panggil Midorima-kun, "Apapun yang terjadi, berhati-hatilah dengan Akashi."

"Ada apa?"

"Ku rasa Akashi yang lain mendominasi dirinya.."

"Midorima-kun, apa maksudmu?"

"Kau akan mengetahuinya.."

Sungguh.. aku tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan si rambut hijau ini. Pikiranku benar-benar terpaku pada kejanggalan Akashi-kun. Apa sebaiknya ku susul saja dia?

Ku tumpu kakiku untuk mampu berlari mengejar Akashi-kun, rasanya pikiranku kini menjadi kelabu dan kacau, aku tidak dapat memikirkan apapun secara logika, aku merasa seperti baru saja mati dan dibangkitkan. Mungkin hal tersebut terdengar berlebihan atau justru menyeramkan, tapi begitulah keadaanku saat ini.

"Kuroko... tunggu!"

Langkahku tiba-tiba terhenti saat melihat Midorima-kun berlari mengejarku dengan panik

"Ada apa?" tanyaku datar.

"Lihat guntingku?"

"Jadi kau berlari panik seperti itu hanya untuk menanyakan itu?"

"Kejamnya! _nanodayo!,_ kalau begitu pasti Akashi meminjamnya tanpa izin, huh! padahal itu adalah lucky item hari ini."

 _Shoot!_

Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa ada suatu hal yang semakin menjanggal?

Tidak..tidak..

Bukan soal lucky item Midorima-kun itu, namun suatu hal lain yang membuatku bingung.

Kalau gunting Midorima-kun tidak ada, dan katanya Akashi-kun meminjamnya tanpa izin. Hmm.. Akashi-kun pasti saat ini sedang membawanya, tapi untuk apa?

"Ha! Tidakk.."

"Ada apa, Kuroko?"

Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba diriku seperti baru saja dikejut, kakiku langsung menumpu kencang untuk aku berlari, aku tidak peduli dengan Midorima-kun yang mengoceh dibelakang ku, justru sekarang aku mengerti suatu hal.

Baru aku menginjak lantai lobby rumah sakit, perhatianku langsung dicuri oleh suasana taman di halaman rumah sakit yang sangat sepi, padahal biasanya taman itu cukup ramai, apalagi sekarang masih siang. Aku pun langsung datang ke taman itu,

dan..

tatapan ku terpaku pada sesosok pemuda yang berlumuran darah pada bagian tangan dan pipinya.

Mataku.. terbelalak

Tubuhku.. membeku

Bukan artinya aku takut pada darah, tapi sungguh, ini kali pertamaku melihat orang terluka parah seperti ini dengan kedua mataku dan tepat di depanku.

"Kuro-ko.."

Pemandangan terburuk yang pernah ku lihat seumur hidupku. Kali ini, segala sesuatunya terasa seperti mimpi buruk, melihat temanku mengalami kesengsaraan

yang aku sendiri tidak mengerti sebabnya.

"Kagami-kun.."

 _Ah! Persetan!_

Tidak peduli dengan darah itu, yang penting aku harus membantu Kagami-kun. Beruntung sekali kejadiannya terjadi di rumah sakit, jadi Kagami-kun dapat langsung diurus.

Tapi, lagi-lagi ku rasakan suasana tak nyaman, angin menghembus berbeda, langit tidak secerah tadi, ada apa lagi ini?

"Dia tidak akan mati.."

Suara itu, sangat tidak asing..

Suara yang sangat ku kenal, suara yang baru saja ku bangga-banggakan itu, Akashi-kun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

Akashi-kun menghampiriku dengan tatapan dari mata heterochromaticnya itu, tatapan yang sangat dingin, aku benar-benar tidak mengenalnya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, Tetsuya. Dia sendiri yang menyerangku duluan."

"Tapi, apa dengan gunting kau dapat memuaskan hasrat psikopatmu?"

Mata heterochromaticnya seolah menusuk mataku, sangat dalam tatapannya itu.. Rasanya aku seperti dipengaruhi oleh matanya dan dikendalikan.

"Psikopat? kejam sekali kata-katamu itu,Tetsuya. Asal kau tau, aku hanya menggunakan gunting Shintarou untuk menggunting rambutku." jawabnya dengan suara mengancam, "Sebaiknya kau bawa dia untuk pengobatan, kau tidak ingin dia mati kan?"

 _Sial!_

Kali ini Akashi-kun menyunggingkan ujung bibirnya itu, ia menyeringai seolah baru saja mengepung mangsanya yang lemah. Ia haus akan menyiksa mangsanya..

Setidaknya aku merasa jauh lebih aman saat suster langsung membawa Kagami-kun ke ruang periksa, melihat Kagami-kun dengan badannya yang bergetar dan darahnya yang melumuri kemejanya itu, aku semakin yakin kalau yang dikatakan Midorima-kun itu benar, Akashi-kun yang lain sedang mendominasi tubuhnya.

"Kuroko.." panggil Kagami-kun.

"Ada apa?"

"Ku mohon berhati-hatilah sampai aku pulih."

"Tentu saja.."

Sambil menanti pengobatan berlangsung, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar Akashi-kun, aku hanya ingin memastikan kegilaan yang akan ia perbuat lagi.

Walau aku agak ragu untuk kembali, tapi kalau memang dengan aku kembali bisa menghasilkan sesuatu, maka sebaiknya aku kembali ke kamarnya.

Dengan raut wajah ragu, hingga bulir-bulir keringat mulai menetes melalui dahi ke dagu, bahkan keringat itu sampai memasuki mataku, perih sekali.. sama perih dengan situasi ini.

"Tetsu.."

Belum aku memasuki kamarnya, suara berat bergema itu bersuara ditelingaku memanggil namaku, ya sudah jelas itu suara Aomine-kun.

"Ada apa?"

"Kalau kau mencari Akashi, dia sudah pulang."

 _Kalau kau mencari Akashi, dia sudah pulang._

Pulang? disaat ia sama sekali belum diizinkan pulang dari pihak rumah sakit.

"Tapi.. Aka-"

 _Prangggg..._

Belum aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, suara pecahan kaca terdengar sangat keras dan membuat orang-orang di rumah sakit keluar dari ruangannya heboh.

Suara kepanikan dan teriakan wajah-wajah tak berdosa semakin menjadi-jadi saat tak disangka baru saja terjadi pembunuhan. _Astaga.. apakah itu.. tidak mungkin!_

Aku dan Aomine-kun berlari menuju asal suara dan kejadian itu, bahkan disusul juga oleh yang lainnya, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, dan Momoi-san. Ternyata baru ku sadari, bahwa asal suara itu dari lobby, dekat ruang periksa dokter.

Sepanjang aku berlari menuju lobby, yang dapat ku lihat hanyalah orang-orang dengan wajah tak bersalah dan panik, serta aku hanya dapat mendengar suara jeritan derita mereka.

Sesampainya aku di lobby..

"Tidak mungkin." Midorima berseru pelan sambil mengepal tangannya kuat, geretakan dari giginya begitu meyakinkanku bahwa orang yang kini sedang dilihatnya ialah seseorang yang sedang tergeletak di lantai dengan darah segar yang mengalir dari perutnya itu, sebuah pisau kecil nan tajam itu menusuk sangat dalam perutnya itu, ku tatap habis seluruh tubuhnya itu, hingga aku mencapai kepalanya, alias wajahnya.

"Aka-" sebutku pelan sambil menghampiri ia yang sedang terkapar itu. Ku tatap dalam mata heterochromaticnya itu, disela-sela rasa pedih lukanya itu, ia masih menyempatkan memberiku senyuman kecil.

Ia membisikkiku, "Tetsuya, ku mohon, selalu berada disampingku, dan jangan tinggalkan manusia berdusta seperti aku."

 _Sial!_ Mengapa disaat aku membencinya, aku malah menangis seperti bayi?

Ya aku tau, aku memang tidak berbakat untuk membencinya, bahkan walau ia akan mengancam untuk membunuhku sekalipun, aku sudah tidak berdaya jika mencoba membuang dirina dari hatiku.

Ia mengelus pelan rambutku, belaiannya pada rambutku membuat air mata yang mengalir, seolah kembali membeku, air mata yang dihapus olehnya dengan mudah.

"Akashi sialan! apa yang kau lakukan?" tiba-tiba dari kejauhan, Kagami-kun datang menghampiri dengan tubuhnya yang masih belum stabil.

"Kau yang sialan!" dari arah lain, Midorima-kun datang dan menyerang Kagami-kun, satu kepalan kuat tangannya berhasil mendarat ke wajahnya itu.

"Aku tau kau membencinya, tapi bukan berarti kau harus mengacau dan mencoba membunuhnya."

Mendengar kata-kata Midorima-kun, tubuhku seolah lemas, apalagi saat ku lihat ada pisau kecil di saku Kagami-kun yang tampak jelas rupanya walau tertutupi celananya itu.

"Apa? aku bahkan ti-" kata-kata Kagami-kun terpotong saat Aomine-kun menarik pisau kecil itu dan membuangnya.

"Hmm..kenyataan memang menyakitkan." tukasnya tegas.

Disaat Kagami-kun tertekan dan terpojok seperti itu, aku merasa tidak mampu berkata apa-apa, mungkin benar yang dikatakan Aomine-kun, kenyataan memang menyakitkan.

Ku tepuk pundak Momoi-san memberi kode untuk mengurus Akashi-kun dan aku menarik lengan pemuda berbadan tegap yang kini sedang memasang wajah kuatir itu menjauh dari sini.

Ku ajak ia mengeluari lobby dan mencoba membuatnya tenang sejenak.

"Aku percaya, kau tidak melakukannya, tapi tolong jelaskan sesuatu." cetusku biasa.

"Dia adalah orang yang rela melakukan apa saja demi mendapatkan tujuannya."

"Baik, tidak ada waktu untuk membahas tujuannya itu, tolong jelaskan dulu kronologinya."

"Mudah saja, ia menyakiti dirinya sendiri dan membuat kericuhan. Dia adalah aktor yang pandai, Kuroko."

Seorang Akashi Seijuuro? menyakiti dirinya sendiri?

Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin hanya karena satu sisi lainnya yang mendominasi dapat menguasai seluruh sifat dan karakternya.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Mungkin spesialisnya ada pada menjebak orang lain, maafkan aku.. aku tidak bisa membela diri, Midorima dan Aomine sepertinya tidak akan mau mendengar perkataanku."

"Baiklah, aku sudah dapat membayangkan aksinya itu, sebaiknya kau pulang. Biar ku urus."

Kagami-kun menepuk bahuku, "Siapapun yang berani melukaimu, ia harus berani menapakan kakinya didepan wajahku." bisiknya tegas lalu pergi.

Saat ini ada dua orang yang peduli denganku, Kagami-kun, ia tulus perhatian denganku, namun aku merasa kami belum bisa dipersatukan, Akashi-kun, aku yakin perasaan kami sama dan peluang bersatu itu besar, namun.. aku tidak tau Akashi-kun yang mana yang cocok denganku, ia berkepribadian ganda.

"Kuroko, kami mencarimu dari tadi." tiba-tiba saja, Midorima-kun menghampiriku.

"Maaf.. aku tidak seharusnya sekasar itu padanya, aku hanya tidak mampu melihat pecundang seperti Akashi tersakiti seperti itu."

"Ya.. aku mengerti."

"Kuroko, ku beri tau kau, Akashi tidak hanya memiliki dua kepribadian, namun tiga sekaligus. Dan, ku mohon, kalau ia mengatakan hal apapun dengan wajah serius, tolong jangan tanggapi."

Tiga kepribadian dalam satu tubuh.. itu sangatlah mustahil. Belum pernah ku temui seseorang dengan kepribadian ganda yang menyeramkan sepertinya, apalagi menemui tiga kepribadian, dua saja sudah membuatku mati langkah.

"Midorima-kun, bagaimana kau bisa tau? mengapa kau baru memberitauku sekarang?"

"Kuroko, ini hanya analisaku sejak bertahun-tahun, dan tak ku sangka analisa ini memang suatu fakta."

Tidak ku sangka juga, Midorima-kun memang menyadari keanehan dari Akashi-kun, bahkan ia sampai menghabiskan tahun-tahunnya untuk menganalisanya.

"Terima kasih, Midorima-kun. Informasi ini sangat berarti untukku. Tapi apa sekarang aku sudah bisa menemuinya?"

Midorima-kun mengangguk tanda setuju. Ku gerakan lagi kakiku memasuki rumah sakit. Suasana rumah sakit yang kini sudah jauh lebih baik, petugas di dalamnya membersihkan semua kekacauan tadi, tapi yang terpenting ialah tidak ada korban jiwa, ini sedikit meyakinkanku bahwa Akashi-kun masih memiliki hati untuk orang-orang yang tak bersalah.

Aku memasuki kamar Akashi-kun lagi. Kali ini aku benar-benar melihatnya terdiam, tanpa lirikkan matanya padaku.

Menatap wajahku, semua yang di dalam keluar dari kamar, mereka pasti tau apa yang sedang ku tujukan padanya.

"Apa masih sakit?" tanyaku lembut.

"Tidak sesakit rasaku ingin membunuh seseorang." jawabnya tanpa melirik sedikitpun ke arah wajahku.

Benar-benar akurat apa yang Midorima-kun katakan, kata-kata Akashi-kun yang dingin dan penuh keyakinan itu.

"Memang siapa yang ingin kau bunuh itu?"

Ia mengalihkan penglihatannya padaku, matanya sungguh menusuk.

"Seseorang yang melukaiku.." cetusnya dengan nada berbisik namun sambil memelototiku.

"Baiklah, Akashi-kun.. aku hanya ingin bertanya.. apa tujuanmu melukai dirimu sendiri?"

Akashi-kun mengepal tangannya dan semakin menatapku tajam

"Aku tidak melukai diriku sendiri.."

Ku lontarkan pertanyaan lagi kepadanya secara perlahan

"Ini adalah pertanyaan yang mudah.. kalau kau membenci Kagami-kun dan ingin membunuhnya, mengapa kau dulu begitu marah saat Generation of Miracle memisahkanku dengannya di klub itu?"

Akashi-kun menjadi terdiam, tidak ada suara apapun yang terdengar, hanya suara nafasnya yang terengah, bahkan wajahnya tidak melirikku lagi, ia hanya memerhatikan ke arah depannya dengan tatapan kosong. Apa pertanyaanku mengefek sesuatu padanya?

Sekitar sepuluh menit terpotong, akhirnya Akashi-kun perlahan membuka mulutnya.

"Karena aku tidak ingin kau terluka."

Perasaan macam apa ini?

Mengapa aku jadi teringat Akashi-kun saat membelaku di depan kawan-kawannya itu.

"Tetsuya.."

Ia menyebut namaku dengan sangat pelan dan lambat, namun masih dapat ku ketahui dari gerakan bibirnya itu.

"Kau tau, aku jatuh hati padamu." cetusnya sambil mengusap matanya yang dilinangi air mata itu.

Perasaan apa lagi ini? aku juga jadi teringat saat aku pertama kali bergabung ke dalam Generation of Miracle, saat itu, kalimat itulah yang ia keluarkan. Bahkan linangan air mata yang membasahi mata heteronya itu pernah ku lihat dulu, tepat saat Akashi-kun mengalami depresi berat.

Tiba-tiba, air mata itu berhenti mengalir, dan lagi-lagi ucapan lainnya..

"Tetsuya, kau itu memang beruntung, tidak seperti diriku yang pantas dibakar hidup-hidup?"

 _Jackpot!_ kata-kata itu juga, kata-kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan setelah menyerang Kagami-kun.

Semua kata-kata itu seperti sebuah alur, tersusun rapi dan jelas, seolah sandiwara.

Sepertinya, itu semua memberikan alur untuk tindakan Akashi-kun secara terbalik. Dan apabila kalimat terakhir itu dilontarkannya, maka... Oh tidak..

"Tetsuya.."

Akashi-kun menepuk pelan kepalaku, dan meraba-raba kantung celananya itu, mendapati sebuah benda tajam di dalamnya..

"Dan, orang yang sama-sama tersakiti tidak akan bisa bersatu kan?"

Kalimat itu juga.. _timing_ nya sangat pas..

Seolah aku berhasil masuk ke dalam jebakan jaring laba-laba.

Dan kini aku tau, benar-benar mengetahuinya..

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ketiga kepribadian yang dimiliki Akashi-kun._

 **TBC**

 _A/n : sekian lama, akhirnya update juga.. :D maaf atas keterlambatannya.._

 _Walaupun waktu tidak dapat dijanjikan, tapi pasti akan update kok.. untuk info update yang mau ditanyakan langsung pada author, bisa langsung hubungi melewati wattpad author lesmizerables (bukan promote kok :D wkwkwk) sekedar mempermudah kalau andainya author jarang aktif di FFN. Tapi jangan khawatir.. author segerin dengan update yang akan datang yaitu_ _ **Chapter 9**_ _:D_

 _Sampai jumpa.._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **Einer**_

 _ **(Chapter 9)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Dari sisi yang tidak dapat ku lihat, Akashi-kun mengeluarkan gunting dari balik selimutnya itu, mengangkatnya perlahan lalu mengarahkannya kepadaku.

Wajahnya tak dapat ku tebak, ia seperti bukan Akashi-kun di satu sisi, namun ada sisi dimana ia adalah Akashi-kun.

"Tetsuya"

Suara lembutnya kini memberat disertai dengan tatapan mata yang sangat mendekap dan tajam ke arahku, matanya menyipit sedikit.. lalu...

 _Zzzzztttt..._

Tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi hening..

 _Tidak mungkin!_

 _Tidak mungkin!_

Tetesan darah ini, aku harap ini semua hanya mimpi, aku berharap ini semua hanya sebuah pembayangan yang salah.

"Kuroko.."

Sekejap setelah menatap kedua mata hetero itu, aku merasakan tarikan tangan kuat, ya.. tenang saja, aku tau kalau itu tangan Midorima-kun.

"Akashi, apa yang kau lakukan?!" cetusnya sambil merebut benda tajam itu dari tangan Akashi-kun.

Midorima-kun mengambil sehelai tissue untuk membersihkan darah di tanganku. Jika banyak yang bertanya-tanya, ada dua berita saat ini, baik dan buruk... berita baiknya adalah darah di tanganku ini bukanlah darahku, dan kalian pasti sudah dapat menebak kelanjutannya.

"Shintarou, tanganku hanya tergores tanpa sengaja, benar, Tetsuya?"

 _Sial!_

Saat Akashi-kun mengatakan hal itu, aku hanya dapat terdiam, ku rasa, lebih baik diam daripada mati di kandang harimau.

"Bakashi! akan ku panggilkan dokter. Ayo Kuroko!"

Midorima-kun menarik kuat tanganku, wajahnya menjadi serius, seolah ada hal baru yang ia ketahui.

Belum jauh kita meninggalkan kamar Akashi-kun, ia langsung menatapku dingin.

"Ini sudah kedua kalinya ia melukai dirinya sendiri, entahlah matanya benar-benar ia lukai juga atau tidak.."

"Aku sekarang sadar, ketiga kepribadiannya." jawabku simpel.

"Apa yang kau maksudkan? aku memang menyadarinya juga, tapi untuk mengetahui kepribadian mana yang sedang menjadi sandiwaranya, itu sulit. Butuh penelitian lebih." balasnya.

"Aku yakin, baru saja ia menggunakan kepribadiannya yang pertama, dilihat dari cara menjawabnya yang tenang dan dengan senyuman simpul yang dapat ku yakini bukan dibuat-buat, tanpa menyadari semua kejadian sebelumnya."

"Bagaimana dengan kepribadian yang lain?"

"Menurutku, untuk kepribadian yang kedua, tatapannya lebih dingin, dan cara berbicaranya jauh lebih menusuk, bisa jadi ia benci dengan candaan walau hanya sedikit, untuk kepribadiannya yang ketiga, aku yakin, itu yang ia pakai saat menyerang dirinya sendiri."

Kenapa rasanya dunia semakin menyempit? seolah manusia hanya ditakdirkan hidup dengan para pemangsa sesamanya, bukan kanibal, tapi entahlah bagaimana aku menyebutnya, itu terlalu mencekam.

Apapun yang diinginkan Akashi-kun saat ini, rasanya tak dapat ku tebak, secara tak langsung, aku baru saja berkenalan dengan tiga orang dengan karakteristik yang berbeda jauh.

"Akan ku ceritakan sedikit tentangnya, tapi sebaiknya menjauhlah dari kamarnya, aku kuatir hal buruk bisa terjadi."

Ku angguk kepalaku pelan memberi isyarat setuju pada Midorima-kun, aku mengikutinya sampai ke lobby.

Suasana lobby terlihat biasa saja, seolah tidak ada hal yang pernah terjadi di rumah sakit ini, padahal kejadian itu bisa dibilang seperti baru saja terjadi, masih terlihat jelas dari bekas kerusakannya.

"Awww... bisakah kau lebih lembut?" gerutuku saat tiba-tiba Midorima-kun menepuk kencang bahuku.

"Bicara disini saja."

"Baiklah.."

Inikah ekspresinya saat sedang serius? wajahnya tidak menaruh bumbu lelucon sedikitpun, bahkan _'nanodayo'_ yang menjadi frasanya setiap di akhir kalimatnya tiba-tiba seperti terhembus angin dan menghilang begitu saja.

"Akashi terlahir dari keluarga yang kaya, keluarganya termasuk keluarga yang disiplin. Tidak ada satu detik pun dalam hidupnya yang sia-sia. Ayahnya selalu menekannya untuk banyak mempelajari hal baru, misalnya klub itu, ia sendiri yang mengelolanya, bisa dibilang bukan karena Aomine, ia menjadi kacau, melainkan karena sisinya yang lain itu." jelas Midorima-kun. Bisa ku rasakan hembusan nafas terengahnya, seolah lelah sekali menceritakan hal yang menjadi beban dalam hatinya.

"Lalu, apa yang bisa ku bantu?" tanyaku dengan nada pasrah.

"Kau tidak perlu membantu apa-apa, kau hanya perlu mengikuti alurnya."

"Alur?"

"Kau akan mengerti nanti."

Belum ku tanya lagi, Midorima-kun sudah pergi menghampiri Kise-kun dan Aomine-kun yang tidak lama menghampiri kami. Bahkan Kagami-kun menghampiriku setelah itu, rasanya seperti baru saja melihat wajah orang yang sudah lama jauh dariku, padahal aku baru saja berpisah dengannya beberapa waktu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyaku sambil menepuk pelan pipinya.

"Tidak akan memburuk kalau kau tidak terus bertanya." jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Tawa kencang kami perlahan menjadi melemah, sampai ku rasakan tawa itu sudah tak bersuara lagi atau lebih tepatnya kami memang tidak tertawa lagi.

"Akankah kau menjauh darinya?" tanya Kagami-kun dengan suara beratnya.

"Menjauhi seseorang bukanlah bakatku." jawabku simpel.

Kagami-kun yang mendengar jawabanku nampaknya seperti baru saja dipatahkan pikirannya, ia sama sekali tidak berkutik.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? melawannya sama saja melawan tiga pasukan. kau mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti jelas, tapi aku tidak berniat untuk melawannya. Justru, aku akan menggunakan cara lain untuknya agar dapat berubah. Walau kemungkinannya sangat minim."

"Kuroko, ikutlah denganku, kita pergi bersama dan menjauh dari masalah ini. Kita bangun hidup baru yang jelas, hanya kau dan aku saja. Tidak melibatkan siapapun. Aku bersumpah akan selalu ada untukmu, walau harus merelakan nyawaku sendiri."

Kagami-kun..

Kata-katanya penuh keyakinan, aku dapat merasakan kebaikannya yang tulus memberikan seluruh hatinya padaku. Namun, kalau aku bisa menerima hatinya, aku juga harus bisa memberikan hatiku kepada orang lain. Mungkin pernyataan ini sulit dipahami, karena segala sesuatu yang mengaitkan hati itu memang tidak mudah ditebak.

"Aku hargai usahamu dan ketulusanmu, tapi.. kalau kau memang ingin melihatku bahagia, kau bisa memulainya dengan menjauhiku. Gomen.."

Entah ini reflek atau bagaimana, kedua kaki ini seolah bergerak sendiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Kagami-kun, aku sendiri tidak ingin melepasnya begitu saja, hanya saja aku lelah melihatnya tersakiti fisik dan batinnya.

Aku dapat merasakan suara sepatunya yang berlari ingin menyusulku, tapi aku terpaksa harus lebih cepat lagi untuk kembali ke kamar Akashi-kun dan menjauh darinya.

 _Kagami-kun, Gomennasai..._

Ku masuki dengan cepat lift yang sedaritadi sudah terbuka, dengan cepat juga ku tekan tombol agar lift itu cepat menutup. Bisa ku lihat dari sela-sela pintu yang mau tertutup, Kagami-kun mencoba menahannya.

Aku memang monster, mungkin lebih monster lagi daripada pembunuh diluar sana, menurutku hanya dengan menyakiti perasaan seseorang sudah lebih kejam dari seorang pembunuh berantai sekalipun. Walau pada akhirnya, aku tetap harus berpegang teguh pada keyakinanku untuk Akashi-kun.

 _Dinggg..._

Suara tanda lift sudah sampai di tujuannya.

Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari lift, melihat sekitar yang sudah jelas sepi sekali, padahal hari belum gelap, tidak ada ku lihat suster maupun dokter berlalu lalang disini, penjaga pun tidak ada.

"Kuroko.."

Suara berat memanggil namaku, ku ikuti suara yang tidak jauh itu dan mendapati Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun sedang menanti di depan kamar Akashi-kun.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Kami mendapat hasil test diam-diam ini." kata Aomine-kun sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas.

Jika ku katakan, tidak ada hal yang mengagetkan atau aneh. Namun, hasil test ini malah membuatku semakin bingung. Dalam hasil test ini, dikatakan bahwa Akashi Seijuro alias Akashi-kun tidak memiliki kepribadian ganda atau masalah pada kejiwaannya, semuanya normal.

"Dokter hanya mengatakan, faktornya mungkin karena emosi yang tidak bisa ia kendalikan atau trauma masa kecil." cetus Kise-kun.

Aku memasuki kamar Akashi-kun dan mendapatinya sedang tertidur.

"Aku tau, kau tidak tertidur, Akashi-kun."

Mendengar suaraku, Akashi-kun membuka matanya perlahan dan menatapku tajam.

"Kau memang pandai, Tetsuya." balasnya sambil tersenyum.

Ku beranikan jalan mendekatinya, ku lihat guntingnya sedang tidak ia pegang, mungkin ini akan baik-baik saja.

"Akashi-kun, bolehkah aku bertanya?"

Wajahnya yang semula menampakkan senyuman tipis, kini menjadi serius dan matanya ia sipitkan seperti akan menerkamku.

"Apa itu?"

Dengan tenang dan percaya diri, ya.. ku biarkan semua itu mengalir dengan sendirinya.

"Apa kau merasa tertekan?"

Bukannya menjawab, ia hanya merespon dengan tawa kecil. Seolah pertanyaanku sangat asing di telinganya, karena memang pada faktanya, seorang Seijuro sepertinya tidak pernah terlihat tertekan. Walau aku pernah melihatnya menangis, rasanya itu tak dapat dipanggil sebagai tertekan.

"Apakah aku tertekan? jadi kau ingin menanyakan itu saja?"

"Ya.."

"Apa tujuanmu menanyakan hal itu?"

"Tidak ada, selain mengetahui masa lalumu."

"Jadi, maksudmu, masa laluku itu penuh tekanan?"

"Tidak juga.."

"Lalu?"

"Ayahmu itu seperti apa orangnya?"

 _Prangggggg..._

"Kuroko..."

"Kurokocchi..."

Apa ini?

Kise-kun dan Aomine-kun langsung memanggilku dengan hebohnya. Tubuhku membeku, mulutku ternganga, bahkan rasanya aku seperti baru saja mati, ini semua terjadi saat ku melihat reaksi yang belum pernah ku lihat secara langsung dari Akashi-kun, ia terlihat sangat beda dan lebih menyeramkan, apalagi saat ia melempar piring itu hingga pecah berkeping-keping.

"Kau ingin tau sesuatu, Tetsuya?"

Ia berdiri dari kasurnya, menatapku sangat dalam.

"Aku sangat tertekan.." katanya pelan sambil memukulkan tangannya ke tembok.

"Rasanya ingin mati saja." katanya lagi semakin keras, mata heteronya semakin terlihat jelas karena matanya yang melotot itu. Seringainya sangat menyeramkan. Ia terus mengoceh sambil membanting semua yang ada, dirinya seolah tak terkendali.

"Aku lahir dalam keluarga yang kaya, tapi kesepian tetap saja menghantuiku, apalagi setelah ibuku meninggal. Satu-satunya harapanku hidup, yang dapat mengasihiku, yang paling mengerti diriku, ia sudah tiada. Yang tersisa hanya ayahku yang samanya dengan monster, ia menghancurkan mimpiku, menghancurkan segalanya yang ibu berikan padaku, bahkan harapan itu."

"Akashi, kendalikan dirimu." sela Midorima-kun tiba-tiba, aku yakin, ia baru saja kembali karena mengkuatirkanku.

"Diam kau, sampah! seenaknya kau menceritakan masa laluku pada anak yang tak tau apa-apa, mau taruh dimana wajah tampanmu itu, ingin ku habisi kau dengan guntingku?"

"Akashi, suasana ini tidak akan memperbolehkanmu melakukannya."

Tanpa mendengar penjelasan Midorima-kun, Akashi-kun mengambil gunting dan serpihan dari pecahan piring itu. Ia mencoba melemparkan serpihan itu ke arahku dan yang lain. Bahkan saat serpihan itu habis, ia memecahkan barang lainnya dan melemparkannya ke arahku. Emosinya benar-benar tak terkendali. Tidak ada satupun suster maupun dokter yang datang, semua orang di rumah sakit ini takut dengan kejadian ini, mereka hanya mengamankan pasien lain dan bersembunyi.

"Akan ku bunuh kau!"

Akashi-kun mengambil serpihan pecahan itu dan mengarahkannya ke arahku. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan angin dari lemparannya itu, aku yakin, ini akhir bagiku, akhir untuk hidup seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kurokooooo!"

Aku hanya dapat menutup mataku, aku tau, aku tidak bisa lari lagi.

Dan suara terakhir yang ku dengar hanyalah suara Kagami-kun yang berteriak dan berlari ke arahku.

 _Kagami-kun?_

"Tidakkkk...!"

Apakah Tuhan sedang marah padaku?

Apakah dunia juga sedangmembenciku?

Ini semua tidak jelas, hidupku, aku, Akashi-kun, dan Generation of Miracle. Apa maksud ini semua?

Klub malam itu, orang-orang itu, segalanyaaa..

Aku tidak mengerti.

Apakah ini sudah menjadi rencana sang Pencipta untuk memberikanku jalan ini?

Tapi apa ujung jalan ini?

Rasanya aku hanya berjalan terus menerus dan tak mengerti alur cerita ini semua.

"Kuro-ko.."

Dunia ini mengajarkan kita, saat menikmati canda tawa, dan saat yang kau miliki direbut.

Saat ini, aku sedang mencoba bertahan, menatap dunia yang menyakitkan saat orang yang ku sayangi harus diambil dariku.

"Kagami-kun..."

Belum aku menyampaikan semuanya, itu semua sudah terlambat.

Tetesan air mataku membasahi bajunya yang berlumuran darah itu, aku tak kuasa lagi menahan ini semua, ku biarkan semuanya mengalir begitu saja.

"Setidaknya rasa sakitmu sudah tiada, Kagami-kun." bisikku pada Kagami-kun yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya, menyisakan jasmaninya disini.

Midorima-kun mengangkatku berdiri, ku hapus air mataku, aku sudah memikirkan dengan matang-matang apa yang akan ku lakukan setelah ini.

"Midorima-kun, aku tau apa yang harus ku lakukan." kataku.

Akashi-kun yang masih memasang wajah tak berperasaannya itu hanya menatapku diam.

Ku ambil sepihan pecahan di tubuh Kagami-kun, ku cengkram kuat serpihan itu, tidak peduli dengan darah segar yang mengalir dari tanganku.

"Tetsuya, kau ingin membunuhku? kalau begitu, lakukan!"

Tidak peduli lagi aku dengan perkataannya, aku sudah tidak mau tau dengan diriku yang saat ini. Aku hanya perlu melakukan apa yang perlu dilakukan.

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya kan, Kuroko?" cetus Aomine-kun.

Tubuhku terasa ringan, hatiku terasa sudah patah, tak ada perasaan lagi. Dan yang ku fokuskan hanya Akashi-kun.

Aku berlari menghampirinya, ku arahkan serpihan ini kepadanya. Tidak peduli lagi dengan teriakan Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, dan Midorima-kun. Akashi-kun hanya berdiri tegap, seolah berpikir aku tidak akan melakukannya. Tapi.. kenyataannya...

"Apa?"

Akashi-kun ternganga, ia terkaget melihat darah yang mengalir membasahi kemeja yang ia gunakan.

Ia mengusap lehernya yang berdarah itu, ia hanya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena ia benar..

Akashi-kun memang benar...

Ia benar kalau aku tidak akan pernah bisa melukainya, apalagi membunuhnya.

Setelah menggores lehernya, aku hanya berlutut di kakinya dan menangis setara dengan emosiku yang kacau.

"Ku mohon, apapun yang menekanmu, tolong buang semua itu. Kau memilikiku, aku mungkin tidak seperti ibumu dan tidak bisa menjadinya, tapi dengan apa adanya, aku akan berusaha memenuhimu lagi seperti yang dilakukan ibumu untuk membuatmu kuat dibawah tekanan ayahmu."

Tubuhku lemas, rasanya dengkulku seperti baru saja patah, ingin sekali aku terjatuh, namun tangannya mengangkatku dan mata heteronya menatapku. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun sampai bisa ku rasakan, detak jantungnya yang berpacu kencang menjadi lambat dan tenang.

Senyuman tipisnya mengukir lagi.

"Arigatou, Kuroko.."

Suaranya melembut, bisa kurasakan dirinya yang menjadi tenang.

Bahkan mata hetero berwarna kuningnya menjadi merah, mata yang kini menjadi sama keduanya menatapku.

Akhirnya, aku memang berhasil mengubahnya.

* * *

 _ **Haloo.. kembali lagi bersama author Les. Author ingin memohon maaf untuk update chapter ini yang lama banget, bisa dibilang berbulan-bulan, namun karena rasanya hati gak tega ninggalin Kuroko digantungin terus sama Akashi. Jadi author memutar otak untuk menjadikan chapter, lalu author juga akan menyampaikan suatu berita...**_

 _ **Bahwa next chap adalah chap terakhir dari ff Einer ini :D**_

 _ **Sebelumnya terima kasih bagi yang sudah setia menanti ff ini, mohon maaf apabila author lama update dan ceritanya jadi pendek. Tapi senang bisa menghibur reades :D**_

 _ **Sampai jumpa lagi di Einer : LAST CHAPTER :D**_


	10. Chapter 10 TAMAT

**Note : ada adegan lemon tingkat HARD! Tolong di skip saja kalau memang jijik atau tidak suka.. karena ini rate M.. author sudah memperingatkan..**

"Selamat pagi."

Usapan lembut dan hangat menyapu setiap inci rambutku, kehangatan telapak tangan ikut menghangatkan kedua telapak tanganku, kehangatan yang bertukar.

Wangi yang khas dari rambut merahnya dan tatapan dalam dari matanya yang kini menjadi dua manik dengan warna yang sama. Aku senang, begitu senang ini semua berakhir.

"Kau milikku, Tetsuya. Sekarang dan selamanya."

Setelah beberapa kali kejadian lama yang selalu teringat di benakku, kini semua itu hanya akan menjadi sampah yang perlu dibuang dan dilupakan, karena sekarang, semuanya begitu berbeda. Akashi-kun, ya begitulah aku memanggilnya, kini ia sekarang sudah keluar dari rumah sakit dan tinggal di rumah yang lebih layak, sepertinya rumah ini adalah warisan terakhir dari ibunya

"Akashi-kun, apa hari ini jadi?"

"Oh.. tentu saja."

Ia mengusap matanya pelan, melepas rangkulannya dariku dan terbangun dari kasurnya. Percayalah, kami tidak tidur seranjang, ranjang kami terpisah, hanya saja begitu dekat, paham?

Aku menyusulnya bangkit dari kasur dan bersiap-siap.

Bersiap-siap untuk pemakaman orang yang pernah menjadi spesial di hatiku, sampai sekarang pun juga, Kagami Taiga.

Taburan bunga demi bunga dibiarkan berjatuhan diatas gundukan tanah dengan sebuah nisan berukiran nama di atasnya. Semua orang yang ku perhatikan, banyak yang menangis tersedu-sedu dan bahkan histeris saat melihat gundukan tanah itu baru saja mengubur jasad seseorang di dalamnya.

Inilah hidup, harus memiliki akhir.

Ku usap nisan berukiran nama itu, mencoba mengatakan sesuatu dari lubuk hatiku. Terlihat bodoh, tapi rasanya aku belum puas berkata-kata saat bersama Kagami-kun saat itu, tapi dunia memang kejam, mana mau dunia melihatku bahagia, pada akhirnya hidupku memang bernoda.

Ku lihat secarik kertas tertempel di nisan itu dan mengambilnya, ku baca dalam hati..

Ingatlah, bahwa hidupku adalah hembusan nafas, mataku tidak akan lagi melihat yang baik.

Orang yang memandang aku, tidak akan melihatku lagi.

Sebagaimana awan lenyap dan melayang hilang, demikian juga orang yang turun ke dalam dunia orang mati tidak akan muncul kembali.

Ia tidak lagi kembali ke rumahnya, dan tidak dikenal lagi oleh tempat tinggalnya.

Tik..

Tetesan air mata mulai membasahi kertas itu, aku juga tidak tahu mengapa, rasanya hanya ingin menangis.

"Kagami menulis itu sebelum ia masuk rumah sakit, mungkin sejak awal ini memang pertanda."

Salah satu teman Kagami menepuk bahuku dan berbisik.

Tanpa perlu dikatakan, aku juga sudah yakin pertanda itu sudah ada sejak awal, dan bodohnya aku tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Tetsuya, dari sini, ayo kita pergi menghibur diri sebentar."

Tanpa mengiyakan secara langsung, aku mengikuti Akashi-kun ke mobilnya. Sesekali ku lirik nisan itu, mencoba diyakinkan lagi kalau ini semua bukan mimpi, tapi ini memang bukan mimpi, ini kenyataan yang pahit.

Sepanjang perjalanan, yang ku lakukan hanyalah terdiam, memikirkan hal bodoh itu berulang-ulang, andai aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Akashi-kun, mungkin Kagami-kun masih bisa hidup

Tapi, itu jauh lebih bodoh lagi.

Apapun yang terjadi, atau apapun yang sudah ku lewati, aku sangat bersyukur memiliki satu kesempatan lagi dari Akashi-kun, mungkin ia bisa menjadi sosok yang selalu tulus memberi hatinya padaku.

"Akashi-kun.."

"Apa, Tetsuya?"

"Apa kau masih ingin bersamaku?"

"Jangan berkata tak masuk akal! kau satu-satunya yang ku miliki, Tetsuya."

Senang mendengar suaranya berkata seperti itu, rasanya hanya damai yang Akashi-kun miliki, terlepas perlakuannya yang sebelumnya, tapi aku percaya, kali ini, Akashi-kun adalah yang asli.

Kami pun pergi ke banyak tempat, dari berbelanja, makan, hiburan, dan lain-lain. Akashi-kun dan aku begitu merasakan kesenangan, dan kali ini benar-benar tampak nyata, aku benar-benar bisa nyaman bersamanya. Walau hanya ke taman hiburan, menurutku hiburan yang sebenarnya adalah Akashi-kun seorang diri. Tawa begitu memenuhi aktivitas kami hingga malam hari ini. Mungkin waktu begitu cepat, tapi aku benar-benar senang, akhirnya malam yang akan kami jumpai.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang?"

"Baiklah.."

Bagaimanapun kami tetap harus pulang, ah.. persetan.. yang penting aku sudah bersenang-senang dengannya seharian.

Bahkan selama perjalanan pulang, tak sedikitpun aku melirik ke arah lain selain ke arahnya, aku senang melihatnya tersenyum dan tertawa, aku senang noda di hidupku sudah ada yang menghapusnya, dan itu adalah Akashi Seijuro, seseorang yang datang dan mengubah hidupku, dari kelam hingga terang seperti cahaya, aku ingin selalu menjadi miliknya, selamanya.

"Aku akan merapikan dapur, kau siapkan saja makan malamnya."

"Iya."

Sesampai di rumahnya, aku berlari untuk menyiapkan makan malam, ku lihat Akashi-kun sibuk juga membereskan barang-barangnya di kamar.

Bahkan tak ragu ia menyalakan musik dengan keras, sehingga aku bisa mendengar musik itu dan hanya tertawa melihatnya menyalakan musik itu.

Ku siapkan meja makan hingga dipenuhi oleh hidangan makan malam, tak ku lupakan sampanye.

"Tetsuya, kesinilah!"

Aku berlari menghampirinya di kamar dan terkejut...

"Astaga! itu keren!"

Aku begitu di kejutkan oleh kelakuannya dengan menaruh banyak lilin di kamar, begitu terang yang indah dan memukau, lampu yang remang menambah suasana menjadi lebih memorable.

"Aku ingin, kau menjadi milikku seutuhnya, Tetsuya."

Tiba-tiba nafas hangat menghembus kecil leherku, tangan hangat juga melingkar di pinggangku.

"Aka-"

Cup..

Ciuman kecil mendarat di leherku.

Apa ia mabuk?

"Kau mabuk? Kau mungkin butuh istirahat."

Aku berusaha melepas ciuman di leherku itu, tapi lingkaran tangannya di pinggangku terlalu keras sampai-sampai aku tak bisa bergerak lagi.

"Aku ingin menjadikanmu milikku yang seutuhnya."

Demi kuburan beserta mayat-mayatnya, aku juga ingin ia menjadi milikku, tapi apakah harus ku lakukan ini semua?

Ku hela nafas panjang dan memaksa tubuhku berputar dan menghadap wajahnya. Ia tampak bingung dengan aksi tiba-tibaku ini.

"Tets-"

Dengan lembut dan pasti aku mengecup bibir tipisnya, ku raih kepalanya agar tenggelam lebih dalam dalam ciumanku.

Ciuman pertama kami yang begitu lembut namun perlahan menjadi saling berani. Akashi-kun mulai memainkan lidahnya agar menembus ke dalam mulutku dan kami saling berperang lidah.

Dengan perlahan ia membuka kaosnya dan kaosku, kami sama-sama bertelanjang dada.

Tiba-tiba Akashi-kun mendorong tubuhku ke ranjang, ia menindih perutku dan kembali membuat wajahnya dekat dengan wajahku, lagi-lagi perang lidah itu terjadi lagi. Ku lingkarkan kedua tanganku di lehernya, menikmati setiap kecupan hangatnya.

Sesekali ku gigit kecil bibirnya.

"hmmmppptt..."

Sial! Desahanku begitu terdengar.

"Kau memang menginginkannya kan, Tetsuya?"

Bahkan ia jadi meledekku.

Ia kembali menciumku dan sesekali tangannya meraba-raba selangkanganku.

Musik menjadi alunan permainan kami, kamar dengan cahaya remang menambah suasana menjadi begitu panas.

Srett..

Tanpa ragu ia membuka celanaku dan langsung menariknya.

Sambil berciuman, ia mencari apa yang ia cari.. yaitu milikku.

Ia meraba-rabanya hingga ke dalam celana terakhirku.

Namun tak lama ia mendapat apa yang ia cari.

"Hmmpttt..hmpptt.."

Desahku semakin kencang saat benda yang ia cari kini ia main-mainkan dengan sedikit memijit-mijitnya.. remasan dari tangan hangatnya..memberiku sensasi yang begitu beda.

"bi...biarka..aku..me..melihat..milik..m..mu.."

Sedikit agresif ku buka celana beserta penutup terakhirnya. Ia juga melakukan hal serupa padaku.

Ku usap-usap miliknya hingga ia membalikkan posisi, membuatku menjadi diatasnya.

Ku lumat bibirnya dan memastikan benda itu masih di tanganku. Ku pijat-pijat dan mengusapnya lembut, sebaliknya, ia sedikit lebih agresif memainkan milikku.

Aku tak mau kalah, tapi sialnya ia mendorong tubuhku dan membuatku harus menungging di hadapannya.

Ia meraba-raba bongkangan pantatku, menciumi punggungku dan berbisik.

"Aku tidak suka lama-lama."

Perlahan ia memasukan satu jari telunjuk kedalam lubang dibelakang sana, mengoyak pelan didalam sambil meremas kedua bongkahan pantatku.

"Aawwwhh.."

Desahku sedikit nikmat dan sedikit perih, ia mengeluar masukkan jari itu di lubangku, bahkan memasukan satu jari ke dalamnya.. membuat kakiku bergerak-gerak namun dengan cepat lututnya menjepit kakiku agar tak berontak.

Setelah bermain dengan lubangku dengan jarinya, kini senjatanya ia siapkan di dekat lubangku.

Ia usap-usap miliknya untuk mempersiapkan benda itu masuk ke dalamku.

"Hmm.."

Namun sejenak ia terdiam. Membuatku melihat ke arahnya.

"Kau tak apa?"

Ia menutup wajahnya.

"Ah.. sial.. aku terlalu bernafsu sampai-sampai aku melakukan ini padamu. Seharusnya aku tidak berani-beraninya menjamahmu."

Jadi itu alasannya?

Ku cubit pipinya sedikit kencang hingga ia meringis kesakitan.

"Kita sudah setengah jalan, dan kau begitu saja berhenti. Lagi pula dulu kau bilang kalau hanya kau yang boleh menjamahku, maka ku izinkan secara pribadi untuk kau melakukannya."

Perlahan ia membuka tutupan di wajahnya dan menatapku dalam.

Tatapannya membuatku terdiam, tapi aku tidak akan berhenti kali ini. Mungkin ia adalah orang yang pantas ku beri yang berharga dariku.

Ku balikkan posisiku seperti sebelumnya

"Baiklah.. masukkan.."

Ku hela nafas panjang, mungkin ini akan sedikit sakit, tapi mungkin juga ini adalah hal yang selalu membuatku penasaran dan ingin merasakannya lebih lagi.

Tak lama, ku rasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh lubangku. Ia mengelus-mengelus lubangku dan bersiap masuk.

Ku lirik sedikit di belakangku, menatap Akashi-kun yang sedang perlahan memegang miliknya untuk siap masuk ke milikku.

Dalam hitungan tiga, benda itu mulai memasuki lubangku.

"Aahhh..hmmpptt..."

Ku coba tahan rasa perih itu, tapi aku tidak ingin berhenti.

"Sempit sekali milikmu, Tetsuya. Kau memang masih suci."

Perlahan namun semakin lama semakin keras, benda itu mulai setengah masuk ke dalam lubangku.

"Aaaaahhhhhh..."

Begitu sulit, hingga aku harus meringis kesakitam, namun aku akan terus menahan.

Sampai akhirnya...

Benda itu sempurna tertanam di dalamku.

Ku atur nafasku sambil melirik kebelakang, karena benda itu terlihat sudah tidak terlihat, seluruhnya sudah dilahap oleh lubangku.

Perlahan Akashi-kun menggoyangkan pinggulnya, keluar..masuk.. benda itu di lubangku.

"hmmptttt...awhhh..."

rasanya begitu beda, yang awalnya sakit kini begitu nikmat.

Benda panas itu bergetar di dalamku rasanya.

Ku tumpu terus tubuhku dengan lututku.

Akashi-kun menarik tubuhku agar benda miliknya dalam masuk lebih dalam lagi ke lubangku.

Ranjang yang kami taiki menjadi bergetar tak jelas karena gerakan Akashi-kun semakin cepat.

"Aaaahh...ahhh...hmpttt.."

"Aaaahhhh..."

Desahan panjang kami saat ku rasakan sesuatu yang hangat keluar dan mengisi lubangku, sepertinya sudah keluar dari milik Akashi-kun.

Ku atur nafasku, namun belum nafasku teratur dengan baik, ia sudah mendorong tubuhku hingga telentang di ranjang.

Ia kembali memasuki miliknya di dalamku lagi. Menggerakan pinggulnya sambil melumat bibirku.

Ia membuat kakiku melingkar di lehernya. Dorongannya membuat tubuhku panas, keringat keluar seperti hujan, depun jantung berdetup begitu kencang.

Pinggulnya bergerak seperti ketukan musik ini. Begitu cepat..

Ia meraih kepalaku dan masih terus memasuk keluarkan benda itu di dalamku.

"Aaahhh ahhh..."

Desahku semakin kencang saat ia makin menambah tempo pinggulnya.

Aku hanya bisa menutup mata da membiarkannya bekerja dengan memainkan pinggulnya, menciumku, dan sesekali memainkan milikku dengan tangannya. Rasanya seperti diserang 3 orang.

"Aaahh.. aka..shi...akashi-kun..."

Lebih cepat lagi tempo pinggulnya, membuat tubuhku ikut bergetar-getat tak karuan.. wajahnya memerah, seperti semprotan kedua akan terjadi.

Ku lihat arah lubangku, bedan itu benar-benar dalam tertanam di dalamku.

Hitungan satu sampai lima saja, benda itu lagi-lagi menyemprotkan sesuatu lagi di dalam lubangku.

Nafas kami sama-sama tak teratur.

Ia mengeluarkan benda itu dari diriku dan rasanya lubangku benar-benar dipenuhi oleh cairan itu.

Sambil mencoba mengatur nafas, ku cium dirinya lembut dan membuatnya tertidur di sampingku.

"Kini kau seutuhnya dimilikki oleh Akashi Seijuro."

Ku tersenyum dan menatapnya dalam sambil sesekali mengelus pipinya.

"Aku senang bisa mengenalmu."

Kami pun terlelap.

Begitu malam yang indah.. bahkan sampai aku lupa makan malam belum kami cicipi.

"Sssttt..."

"Sssttt.."

Ku dengar suara membangunkanku..

Ku kerjapkan mataku dan mendapati banyak orang mengelilingku. Tidak terlalu banyak, setidaknya hanya para anggota GoM..

"otanjoubi omedetou!"

Mereka bersama-sama berteriak.

"Untuk siapa?" tanyaku polos.

"Tentu saja kau, Kurokocchi."

Astaga..

Apa begitu kejamnya dunia ini sampai-sampai aku lupa ulang tahunku sendiri?

"Apa Akashi menindihmu begitu berat?"

"Shintarou, diamlah!"

Ku raih pakaianku yang berserakan di ranjang dan memakainya walau harus di depan mereka.

Aku bangkit dari kasurku dan keluar dari ruangan..menatap ruang tamu yang dipenuhi hiasan ulang tahun hanya untukku.

Aku terduduk di sofa dan mereka menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun.

Rasanya ini adalah ulang tahun terbaik dalam hidupku.

Karena belum pernah dirayakan seindah ini.. apapun itu, setelah kejadian di rumah sakit, rasanya noda dalam hidupku sudah mulai berkurang.

Aku senang bisa kenal dengan GoM, mereka benar-benar generasi keajaiban, keajaiban bagiku. Apalagi sosok berambut merah di depan mataku yang memberiku banyak hal.

Aku senang akan segalanya.

"Tetsuya, kau Einer bagiku."

Einer atau nomor satu.

Ya, aku mengerti..

Hidupku kini berubah, berubah total dari keterpurukkan.

Terima kasih Akashi-kun, terima kasih GoM.. mengenal kalian itu bukanlah penyesalan bagiku.

Sekarang ku akui hidupku telah berubah, lebih berwarna dan indah.

suara menghening saat Akashi-kun mendekatiku.

Ia memelukku dan memasang senyum di wajahnya.

Satu kalimat yang ia katakan.

"Pada akhirnya, ku sadari.. kita memang pantas dipertemukan."

.

.

.

-TAMAT-

.

.

Yoo.. mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena aku ga bisa lanjutin story ini udah lama banget karena memang aku mutusin buat hiatus atau bahkan hengkang dari dunia FFN, namun karena ada rasa tak rela FF ini tidak tamat, maka aku kembali untuk tamatin..

Sebenarnya ini sudah tamat kalau ada dari readers disini yang juga memfollowku di wattpad..

Tapi, karena sekarang aku memutuskan lagi untuk kembali ke dunia FFN..

Untuk next FF yang akan datang.. semoga tidak terjadi author block lagi dan mohon dukungannya..

Sekali mohon maaf ya.. semoga endingnya memuaskan walau tidak bisa menggantikan penantian kalian.. :')


End file.
